To Rise
by The Samurai Prince
Summary: Ozai has gone missing. It's been two years since his disappearance, but now he's back with a foreign but frightening power. In a last-ditch effort, the Avatar and the gang are transported to a new world. Upon meeting some unusual people, they must learn from them on how to be stronger, to rise against a world full of Gods and Monsters. OP/A:TLA. Cover by Ash-can from DA.
1. Missing

**[EDIT 2/20/2018: Well, I got a beta now! Her name is** **_painterofemotions_** **! :D She told me some good info on certain things, like Ozai's character for example. DX Also, since I MIGHT now have a plan in this story, I'm going to rewrite and edit some of the stuff my beta pointed out. So...I apologize for the changes! But this IS NECESSARY. I need to make this into an enjoyable read for you all, and I have to make characters be in-character! So without further ado, here's the betaed/edited first chapter of "To Rise"! :) ]**

 **DISCLAIMER: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Shounen Jump, and FUNimation! Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Mike and Bryan(or better known as Bryke), and to some extent, Aaron Ehasz since he wrote the best moments, and Nickelodeon! I just own this fan-made story! ;D**

* * *

 **To Rise**

 **By The Samurai Prince**

* * *

Ozai ran.

The former Fire Lord of the Fire Nation is running. Running from the soldiers that once served _him._ Granted, he _is_ running with other people. These people are trying to help him escape, as they're his loyalists, part of a new order called the New Ozai Society. Nine of the loyalists managed to rescue him before he'd been transported to the Boiling Rock. The current Fire Lord, his _traitorous_ son, Zuko had ordered for his father to be imprisoned there. Wearing black cloaks and masks, Ozai's followers sneaked into the prison of the Capitol City and initiated a surprise attack on the soldiers that are transporting him. After easily getting rid of them, the followers stole the airship that was going to transport the former Fire Lord **.** Unfortunately for them, word had gotten to the Palace, signaling an alarm to the Fire Nation Army to follow after them.

The loyalists surveyed the Capital City prison in disguise several days ago. After hearing yesterday that Ozai is preparing to be transferred to the Boiling Rock, they made a quick plan to retrieve their former king. Another advantage they have is that today is the Summer Solstice, which enhances their firebending by a big margin. The loyalists surprise attack made it easier to eliminate the unsuspecting soldiers, the flames having more velocity and volume. However, this also made the more skilled firebender army of the Palace stronger as well. Once word came that Ozai had escaped, a small but professional air-squad had gone after Ozai and his followers.

It didn't take long for the bigger and faster vessels to catch up to them. Each ship fired at each other with their enhanced firebending, shooting fire-streaks and fireballs. It became a fierce battle in the air, the loyalists trying their best to fend off the powerful blasts of fire coming from the Palace Army. One of the soldiers from the squad eventually took a shot at one of the stolen ship's propellers, making the escapees swerve out of control and crash in a lake. Five of them didn't make it; three were shot down, while two had fallen to their deaths when the ship was shot. The other four, as well as Ozai, survived and swam out of the lake. They soon entered the forest as they hid from the authorities **.**

The loyalists that were saving the former Fire Lord said that they were sent from a port town. They belong to a group called the New Ozai Society and ordered them to infiltrate Capital City. They're going to deliver him to one of their secret hideaways in another town to meet up with the rest of the society and talk about their next course of action. But since the port town is exactly 30 miles away from where they were, they had to go on foot until they found another means of transportation **.**

"Stay with us, your highness," a tall medium built loyalist told Ozai.

"We will keep you safe, my lord," said another loyalist, the physique small and womanly, clearly a female just from hearing her feminine tone.

Ozai nodded. "You have all served me well. Your loyalty to your king will be greatly rewarded."

"Thank you, your highness. Right now, we need to find someplace to hide. Your son's supporters will land any moment now to find us," said a gruff male voice of a bulkier and stronger looking loyalist. They ran further into the forest, the sun still shining brightly in the afternoon.

Another one of the loyalists, who seem to be a medium height male, spotted something out in the distance. "A cave!"

The bulky one looked to where he pointed. "It'll do." He turned to Ozai. "Unless you think otherwise, my lord?"

"No, that's fine. If it's to conceal myself, I'll gladly take it." Ozai reassured them.

"Then we'll go in on your orders, sire," Confirmed the taller one as he bowed. The other loyalists bowed as well, and soon reach the cave. But as soon as they were close, they saw something at the entrance of it.

"Wait, there's a sign!" the woman loyalist said **.** They all stopped for a moment to look at two wooden stakes on either side holding a rope with a sign hanging in the middle. It said the following: " _Caution: Do not enter during the Summer Solstice."_

"Do not enter during the Summer Solstice?" The average height loyalist questioned out-loud.

"Why is this here?" the taller one asked.

"Hmm...we should be cautious," the bulkier one warned. "But we need to hide our king. Do you have any objections to this, my lord?"

Ozai looked at the sign and considered it. "It's the only cave we can find. I'll risk it."

The same man bowed. "As you wish."

They entered the dark cave, the four firebenders emitting flames out of their palms, casting out a bright glow that lighted their way. The cave's path looked like it went straight, the far end of the tunnel concealed in darkness.

"You should hide here for now, sire," The bulky one pleaded Ozai. He took his sheathed curved dagger out of his sash and handed it to him. "Use this for protection if they come inside. We know you do not have your firebending, but we can trust you that you can use your stealth and fighting abilities if they come inside the cave. In the meantime, keep your head low. We will keep watch from above the trees, and try to take them out. We passed these woods before on rhino horses, so we know how to navigate and conceal ourselves."

Ozai nodded. "Do as you must. The soldiers that serve my son are already dead to me."

Bowing to him, the bulky loyalist told the rest. "Let us move!"

All four of the followers rushed out of the cave and into the forest, preparing their soon-to-be attack on the soldiers. Ozai hoped they can ward off or even kill his son's soldiers. Even under his son's rule, they aren't exactly pushovers.

Once they left, he stood there in the dark, not knowing what to do at this point. _'Well, this is perfect. I'm armed with a dagger and I have no bending. Plus, my fool of a son is searching for me.'_ Ozai thought, his lips twisted into a sneer. He tucked the knife's sheath in his sash, securing it. He wished he still had his firebending back, but the _damn_ Avatar took it away from him.

 _'I can still fight though...however, I wish I had absolute power again...the element of power...the power to burn any incompetent wretch who dares to defy me...'_

Ozai narrowed his eyes and scowled. "You will pay, Zuko. You, along with the Avatar and his friends, will _pay_ ," he muttered.

He turned to walk deeper into the cavern, his brown cloak being covered by the darkness. He had to hide for now, with or without the use of firebending to help guide him.

However, when he walked a little further down, he saw something in the distance.

Ozai blinked in the dark.

"What in the world?" he whispered.

In the pitch blackness, there's some sort of...large red glowing square?

"What is that?" he whispered again, eyes narrowing to see if they were deceiving him.

The height and length of the large red glowing square of light seemed to take up the whole cave wall, and wide enough to fit a larger animal inside, probably even a sky bison. The red light glowed in a luminescent way, pulsating as if it was bubbling and moving like water. It illuminates part of the cave, which didn't look natural upon second glance. Ozai stood his ground though, wondering what this phenomenon could possibly be.

 _'Should I inform the Society?'_ Ozai pondered, but thought against it, _'No that's out of the question. I can't exit out of this cave unless I want to be out in the open like a fool. But what_ is _this?'_

Ozai still stood there, cautious of this bizarre happening. He took several slow steps back from it warily, not wanting to get close to such an anomaly. However, when he did, there was a sound...it sounded like water rippling. He froze on the spot, looking at the red wall in curiosity.

Then, at great speed, a red tendril arm wrapped around his waist!

"What!" Ozai called out in surprise.

As it wrapped around his waist, he instantly noticed that the arm didn't felt like it was constricting him whatsoever. In fact, it felt like a cool breeze was enveloping him. It still has control of him nonetheless, as Ozai couldn't move.

He tried to struggle, but the unfeeling grip of the arm is too strong. If that isn't bad enough, the arm started to pull him towards the red portal! He planted his feet firmly on the ground, seemingly slowing down this unknown arm that's pulling him to the red wall. But it didn't weaken its grip, as it kept pulling him. Grunting, Ozai felt like he might lose this tug-of-war battle. He pulled the dagger out of its sheath and made a downward swipe at it.

But it phased right through it!

Ozai's eyes widened in shock. To make matters worse, three more tendril-like arms came out of the red wall!

"What's going on? Who's doing this?" Ozai demanded as he was being pulled. He tried to fend off the arms that were advancing towards him by swinging the dagger at them, hoping it will harm them in some way. But his slashes phased right through the arms effortlessly. The arms didn't even show signs of yielding. Each arm wrapped around Ozai, around his right arm holding the dagger, his left leg, and his neck, pulling him further into the red lighted wall.

It's at that moment, Ozai realized he was in big trouble. Could this be spirit related? Could this be what the sign meant outside?

He's now in a dangerous dilemma, but he couldn't attract attention to himself, so he tried to grab the arm with his free left hand. But even then, it still fazed right through the tendril!

Now feeling alarmed, he looked on as he was dragged to the wall, the red light shining on his face. The arms are winning this battle of tug-of-war. As he's getting closer to the red wall, the same water rippling sound intensified.

' _What's happening? Is this the work of a spirit? What_ is _this cave?'_ "Let me go! Stop! _Stop!_ " Ozai exclaimed. But the red arms proceeded to drag him into the portal.

When he's close to the red surface, his whole body phased right through it.

Just like that, Ozai is gone.

* * *

It's been five days since Ozai's disappearance.

Zuko's men have been ambushed by the loyalists, fighting vigorously as both sides didn't go down without a fight. But the victor remained with the experienced Palace Guards, who captured them successfully thanks to the Guards' resident chi blocker. Once they have been apprehended, they tried to ask them where the former Fire Lord is, but they wouldn't answer. Deciding that they should just arrest them for further questioning, they got them to the airship while they search for Ozai.

They found a cave, thinking that's where he has been kept, so they went inside. They did take notice of the sign, but their objective is clear; they have to find Ozai. However, Zuko's father was nowhere to be seen in the cave. They looked every corner of the cave, even bursting fireblasts to get him out of hiding, but they haven't found him. They kept looking for him, hoping to find him, wherever he may be. They even peacefully searched the nearby village for him, the villagers being very cooperative. They never did tell them who they were searching for though, as not to alert them of Ozai's escape.

But they still couldn't find him anywhere. And that worried the recent Fire Lord immensely once word came to him. Did he escape unnoticed? If so, then how? It wasn't like he dug a secret tunnel or anything...

Zuko frowned. The eighteen-year-old king is in the Palace Garden feeding the turtle-ducks, which usually is a sign that he wants to be alone. He hadn't slept really well ever since he'd heard the news about his missing father. He just can't wrap his head around how he would escape so easily. When he heard there's no sign of his father being on the premises of the southernmost part of the Fire Nation where the airship had crashed, he issued his army a widespread manhunt to find him. He told them to search every town and city to see if there was any sign or mention of Ozai, but of course, in secret.

It's been a year and a half since everything calmed down after the war. Trusts have been somewhat rekindled between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, as well as the Water Tribes, the latter nation receiving help from none other than Katara. The waterbender girl became an ambassador for both of the South and North Water Tribes a few months after the war, feeling like she was called for that position thanks to Zuko. In fact, if it isn't for her help to convince the Water Tribes into diplomacy with the Fire Nation, Zuko wouldn't have made a powerful ally. He was really thankful for her assistance, her reply simply being that she always helps out her friends and that she had to repay him somehow after he saved her from his crazed sister, Azula. The Earth Kingdom is still taking the longest, as they're still in negotiations with the Fire Nation.

However, there is still more work that needs to be done, and he's gonna need all the help he can get from his friends. In fact, he called his friends, even Avatar Aang, to the Palace for an emergency meeting to tell them the news. They promised to keep quiet, of course, and try to keep a lookout for his father.

Zuko looked down at the pond where the turtle-ducks are paddling. Not only he wanted to be alone, he wanted to reflect on his decision of relocating his father to the Boiling Rock. Had it been the right decision? Would things work out differently if his father was still in the Capital City prison?

' _What happened to you, father?'_ Zuko thought with dread as he tossed another breadcrumb to the pond.

"Zuko?" said an older male's voice. Startled hearing his name, he turned his right to see his uncle walking up to him.

"Uncle?"

"Hello, Nephew! It looks like you're feeding the turtle-ducks today. Usually, the staff does this, and it means you want to be alone. Either way, I think you fed those turtle-ducks quite enough. They look tired of eating the same thing." Iroh said with a chuckle at his nephew overfeeding the little animals.

Zuko looked down at the pond he was attending to see that the turtle-ducks weren't even interested in eating the breadcrumbs anymore, swimming around them. "Oh…" he blushed, but soon recovered, "Uncle, what are you doing here? What about your tea shop?"

"Oh, do not worry! Jin is managing it right now. She does a really good job at it." Iroh smirked teasingly, "Oh and she said 'hi', by the way."

Zuko blinked and blushed once more. "Um…a-anyways," he muttered trying to get back to the task at hand, "not that I'm not glad you're here or anything, but what _are_ you doing here?"

"I came by to see how you're doing after your father's disappearance. Your mother sent me a letter to come and talk to you about it," Iroh said, his eyes dulled with concern.

Zuko tensed, "She doesn't have to worry about anything. I'm fine. Everything's fine." He said abruptly.

Iroh raised an eyebrow, "Zuko…that wasn't very convincing. You don't have to hide things from me. I mean, I understand. I would be anxious too if my power-hungry tyrant of a father has gone missing."

Sighing, Zuko said, "Uncle…was it…a _mistake_ for me to transfer him in the first place? I mean, if I didn't do that, then he wouldn't have gone missing…"

Iroh frowned, feeling his nephew's grief radiate off of him, "Nephew, don't feel like this is your fault. You did the right decision in transporting him away from the Capital. Those loyalists just came at the worst time to break your father out of prison. You only moved him to the Boiling Rock because you thought it was necessary. You didn't want him to be so close to your sister, your mother, and her new family when he did somehow break out."

"I know, but…" Zuko's expression turned solemn. "Uncle, he could be out there plotting whatever scheme he could with this Society."

"Let us not think about that right now, Nephew. From the look in your eyes, you seem to not have gotten any sleep from it." Iroh said, his gaze sympathetic.

The young Fire Lord frowned at the accusation. "I've slept fine."

Shaking his head, Iroh commented. "Zuko, you can stop lying. You never were good at it."

Zuko scowled in irritation but tiredly sighed nonetheless. "Maybe I am worried...Uncle, if you were Fire Lord, what would you do in this situation?"

"Well, I would do what you've already done; send a secret manhunt so you won't alert the Nation of his escape."

Zuko groaned, his right hand rubbing his face. "I didn't plan for all of this to happen..."

"As I usually say, fate is a funny thing. But do know that good will always prevail in the hands of fate, Zuko."

Zuko hummed in agreement, his face contorting into an unsure mess.

Iroh took notice of this. "There's something else bothering you, is there?"

"...Do you…Uncle, you're his brother. Do you feel worried about him in a familial sense?"

Iroh gazed at him with warmth, "Of course I do, Zuko. He is my brother, and I worry about him like any other brother would. Are you worried about him in the familial sense as well?"

"Of course," Zuko answered honestly.

The retired General smiled at his nephew, but stood there with, solemnly furrowing his brows. He walked up to him and patted a hand on his shoulder in reassurance, "Listen Zuko; we don't know what happened to your father. It's been five days, and no one has heard of him. I'll admit, that's not a good sign. But...say something _did_ happen to him..."

Eyes widened, Zuko froze. "You don't mean..."

"I'm just speculating. But you never know with these things. No one has heard any sign of your father. As ominous as that sounds, there is the possibility that he could be..." his uncle's eyes showed a bit of dread.

Zuko frowned, knowing exactly what he's implying. "Uncle...I don't want it to come to that."

Iroh nodded. "I know...but if it does happen, do not feel like it's your fault."

The Fire Lord's expression twisted into a dejected state. "I…I know. It's just…he's _still_ my father. I know he destroyed many lives, I know what he did to me and my mother was horrible, but still...he's my father."

Iroh nodded again, squeezing his nephew's shoulder in comfort. "I understand Zuko. I know that family is very important to you. But wherever he may be, you can't let it affect your duties as Fire Lord."

Zuko stood there, quiet for the time being, as he reflected on Iroh's words. "I know...there's so much work to be done." he gazed at his uncle, his lips slowly turning into a soft smile. "Thank you, Uncle."

He returned the smile. "It is my absolute pleasure to help you in your time of need, Zuko."

The young man's eyes watered, gratitude welling up in him. He gave his uncle a hug, which Iroh gladly returned.

"I'll also tell you one other thing, Zuko. You will make an _excellent_ Fire Lord for showing compassion towards others." Iroh told him as he hugged him.

Zuko felt the tears roll down slightly on his face. "I love you, Uncle."

"I love you too, my Nephew."

They held onto each other for a few more seconds, until they let go. Iroh placed both his hands on Zuko's shoulders. "Do you feel better now, Zuko?"

"Yeah. In a way," he answered honestly as he wiped his eyes.

Iroh smiled. "Good." he patted Zuko's right shoulder, "Now come! Enough of this sad talk! Since I'm visiting, I would love to spend some quality family time with you all over some lunch and tea."

Chuckling a bit, Zuko said, "Seriously Uncle, do you ever live a day without tea?"

"Of course I don't! How do you think I became so fit all this time?" he said as he patted his pot-belly.

"I don't think tea makes you fit, Uncle. From all the times you drink it, your belly keeps getting bigger."

Iroh pouted. "Now, now, do not insult the special properties of tea, my young nephew. One day, you'll understand. I'm definitely certain you'll start drinking it in a matter of time."

"Heh. Next thing I know, I'll be playing Pai Sho."

"Now that would be wonderful! I need a new contender to play with!" Iroh laughed.

Rolling his eyes, Zuko smirked. They walked out of the garden as they head over to the dining quarters.

"Also, if I may ask, have you found any new suitors as of yet, Zuko?" Iroh asked with a sly smile.

Zuko blushed. "I'm getting there, Uncle."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, no offense on Mai's part, but I'm glad you didn't decide on her. She's too..." the older man tried to think of a word for Mai. "...gloomy for your tastes."

The young Fire Lord sighed. "Yeah...she didn't take the news really well. I do wish all the best for her, though. I just wish I have a wife who actually gets me, you know?"

Iroh nodded. "You'll find the right woman in due time, Zuko. Who knows? Maybe she's right under your nose and you don't even realize it." he smirked.

Zuko chuckled dryly. "I wish I can realize it now."

His uncle chuckled as well. As they walked along, the young Fire Lord thought to himself. _'I will restore honor back to this nation, father. I will fix what you've wrong. In the meantime, if you're truly gone, I can only hope you'll find peace, wherever that may be.'_

* * *

 _Five days earlier…_

* * *

…Ozai woke up in a startled state. He's laying on his stomach but soon started to get up. He supported himself on his knees, grabbing onto his head to shake the lightheaded feeling out of his skull.

"What…what happened?" he squinted his eyes at the far-off light that was flowing inside the cave...wait...he was still in the cave?

He looked around in confusion as his eyes readjusted to the light. He slowly got up, the knife still in his right hand, as he steadily made his way out of the cave, carefully trying not to trip on hazardous rocks. The cave seems to be just like the one he stumbled upon, the path being completely straight. The light was becoming brighter as he walked closer to the cave entrance. Ozai briefly wondered what time it was now, not knowing how long he has been knocked out in the cave. Once he neared the entrance, he noticed that the area outside didn't look like the forests of the main island of his Nation. In fact, they looked like gargantuan trees.

Ozai blinked as he exited out of the cave. The trees are shielding the sun's bright rays above him, and once his vision became clear, he sees that he's in some sort of jungle. The trees here didn't look like the trees he surrounded himself while running with the loyalists. In fact, the sounds of the forest's quiet animal life were replaced with this flora's harsh screeching sounds of animals and smell of rainwater.

"Where am I?" Ozai said, perplexed at the change of scenery. A morbid thought then came to his mind. _'Is this...the Spirit World?'_

He looked at his hands. His left hand was opened, while the other one has the dagger in it. He took a look around his surroundings, seeing the trees' huge roots while hearing the unavoidable silence in the air, as well as smelling that same mildew. He turned around to glance at the cave entrance. It didn't look like the one he entered in with the loyalists. There's not even a sign attached the entrance. Is this still the same cave he went into? Is he still where he is right now?

Should he go back into the cave? Remembering the experience he had in there, he dismissed it. _'No. At least not right now. I need to know where I am first.'_

Ozai kept walking, the blade still in his clutched right hand. He held onto it just in case anybody or anything would ambush him. But so far, the jungle was quiet...which always wasn't a good sign.

As he walked through the giant tree roots for about twenty minutes. He was starting to get tired until he saw an opening in the distance. Seeing that it could be a clearing, he made his way over there to see. As he came closer, however, it looked to be a cliff.

He looked over the cliff to see what was on the other side, which is a huge body of water. Saltwater struck his nose, telling him that he's near the sea. Is he still in the Fire Nation? If he is, then _where_ in the Fire Nation is he?

Ozai grunted in confusion. He looked around the cliff-sides, seeing if there is any indication of where he could be. When there was no sign of any hint as to where he is, he glanced at the dagger in his hand and decided to test something. Using the dagger, he carefully nicked the tip of his thumb with the tip of the blade to see if he is dreaming any of this. After pricking his thumb and seeing that it's bleeding a bit, he can pretty much safely say that he is not dreaming. Licking the blood off his thumb wound, he turned around to go back to the cave.

 _'I don't know what's going on here, but maybe that cave will have some answers.'_

After a couple of minutes of walking, he started to get a little hungry. Stomach growling, he grunted. He needed to eat something. He hadn't eaten anything decent at the prison for months except for that bread the loyalist gave him. But where could he find anything in this jungle? Shaking his head, he decided to look around the area for food.

He looked around the area to see if he can find anything until he spotted something in his left peripheral vision. He turned to see what it is.

It looked like a red fruit. It was out in the open, resting on the ground. Ozai's eyes widened. He rushed over there with the dagger still in his hand, his stomach reaching to his mind as it guided him to the food source. When he's near it, he knelt down and picked it up, about to slice some pieces of the fruit when he stopped.

Ozai raised an eyebrow. _'What kind of fruit is_ _this?'_ The fresh produce looked odd…actually, he wasn't sure if it's a fruit now. It looked more like a red eggplant of some sort. And not only is it red, it also had bold swirly patterns on it. In fact, how long had this fruit been out here? Ozai looked up at the tree that the fruit landed next to. The trees didn't seem to have any fruit hanging from its branches. He glanced back at this so-called fruit. _'Should I really eat this?'_

His stomach answered for him with a loud growl.

Ozai groaned.

He looked at the fruit one last time.

 _'It kind of looks edible...'_ He unsheathed his dagger and brought the blade close to the fruit. _'I'll just slice a piece and try it.'_

He used his dagger to slice a thin piece of the fruit...and popped it into his mouth.

* * *

 **Alright! That was the newly revised chapter one! Hopefully, this sounds a lot better this time around! Thanks so much to _painterofemotions_** **for betaing! :D**

 **And just to let you all know, the pairings are still Zutara, Taang, and Sukka, with a little bit of LuNa. ;)**

 **Anyways, do tell me what you think of this new OP/A:TLA** **crossover story so far! Does it (now) have potential? Please tell me with a review, or maybe you can fave and follow it! ^_^**

 **Well, that's all I have to say! I really hope you all like this premise so far! :)**

 **Keep on rocking everybody! See ya in the next revised chapter! 8D**

 **(By the way, thanks to Ash-can on DA for the cover! ;D )**

 **-TSP**


	2. A New World

****[EDIT: 5/9/2018]****

* * *

Ozai slipped the sliver of fruit into his mouth and chewed. His eyes bulged and he spat the fruit out. He gagged, the taste lingering in his mouth. ' _Oh, dear Spirits!'_ He hacked. ' _That tasted awful!'_ He threw the fruit to the ground.

He stood up, walking away from the foul food when his stomach started to growl. He grunted, hunger reaching into his mind once more. He hadn't eaten anything all day, besides the bread the loyalist gave him. He refused to eat anymore slop from the prison, given the impression that the guards might poison him. Zuko, the _weak_ fool, assured him that he wouldn't let the guards slip anything dangerous in his food, which showed him he wasn't even capable of poisoning his father.

' _Tch. Stupid child.'_ His stomach began growling louder. Grimacing at the feeling of hunger in his abdomen, he glanced at the 'fruit' a little ways away from him. _'Damn. I haven't eaten anything edible since escaping the prison. I need energy.'_ He stared at the fruit, considering if he should eat the putrid thing again. Ozai looked around his surroundings for any other food sources that were nearby. Unfortunately, no other fruit trees were found. He glared at the red fruit on the ground. ' _I won't eat all of it. Just one bite and that's it. That'll be enough to keep me going.'_ Ozai walked back to the fruit. He picked it up and observed it with annoyance. ' _I shouldn't have thrown it. Now it has dirt all over it.'_

He sliced off a piece of the fruit with his dagger and studied the texture of it. It felt hard to the touch, but a little soft as well. It didn't have liquid in it, which was strange for a fruit.

 _'Maybe it's just a rare exotic fruit that tastes horrible.'_ He popped the piece of food in his mouth. The taste is still vile, be he ignored it. After chewing it, he painstakingly swallowed the 'food', almost wanting to gag at the aftertaste.

"Ugh," Ozai groaned. But then, something in his mind clicked. The former Fire Lord's eyes widened. His entire body suddenly felt divergent than his own, like somehow everything inside him was changing, churning his essence and his being.

' _What?'_

Deep in his self-consciousness, something appeared, something that wasn't there before. He felt aware of this, almost as if something shifted in the edges of his mind, creating something that isn't there. This foreign feeling now started to affect his stomach, a calm but tingly sensation that seem to spread all through his body. He grimaced, dropping the fruit as his hands wrapped around his abdomen. He didn't feel pain, it was just a weird reaction that he can't quite place. A dreadful thought then came to his mind. ' _Oh damn it! Don't tell me this revolting fruit is poisonous!'_

But then the feeling soon dwindled away. Confused, but seeing that he's okay, Ozai slowly regained his posture. As he did, he looked down at the dropped food. He groaned in distaste, "Never, again."

Leaving the partially eaten and dusty fruit on the ground, he made his way through the jungle, searching for more food. After minutes of trekking through the vast forest, Ozai returned to the cave that had brought him here. As he stood in front of the entrance, he stared at the darkness of the cavern. ' _I should try to take a look around this cave and see if there's any sign of how I entered this area.'_

It's times like this, firebending would have been useful. Ozai scowled, "You were and _are_ the proud Fire Lord and the almighty Phoenix King!" he said the last part with gritted teeth, fists clenched as he stands rigid. "And my fool of a son will _not_ rule over me."

When he approached the cave, however, he heard something alarming. A deep, animal growl echoed off into the silent reaches of the jungle. He quickly surveyed the area, on alert. He looked around to find the animalistic sound in the jungle, as well as any sign of movement. Looking around the trees and plants, he tried to spot wherever the sound is coming from. He kept his guard up, his right hand tightened around the hilt of the dagger as he raised it into a fighting stance. Silence soon arose, the sounds of animal life dying down.

Then the growling became louder. He noticed movement to his right. He turned towards the rustling bushes, spotting some rustled movement in the plants. He kept his focus on the shifting leaves until they stopped. Ozai glared hard at the bushes. "Come out here, you dumb animal!"

The growling intensified, guttural in sound. The predator then jumped out of the plants, lunging at him, its claws ready to rip him apart. Ozai swung his dagger to the right, striking its face. It rolled to the side, jumping back. The former Fire Lord stared at the beast that had attacked him. It bore two long sharp teeth on the top of its mouth. Striped black and orange fur covered its body. It growled at him, crouching low to the ground, blood trickling down its cheek from where he slashed it. It looked to be some form of tiger-dillo. It glared at Ozai, barring its dangerous sharp teeth at him.

"Alright," Ozai sneered. "Let's go, you stupid animal."

The animal reared at him again. He quickly dodged, sidestepping the attack and swinging the dagger again. He missed the tiger, it turning swiftly around, rearing its right paw to swat and claw his dagger hand whenever he swung at it. The claw struck the side of his hand, omitting pain from Ozai. The dagger flew out of his hand, flying to the side.

"Augh!" Ozai seethed at the pain, the claws tearing into his hand. The tiger readied itself and went in for the kill, crouching low to the ground as its paws dig into the dirt. Then, it pounced him. Ozai, taken off-guard, was pushed to the ground, his back slamming against the dirt. With quick thinking, he grabbed and held onto the animal's jaws. The beast on top of him tried to bite Ozai, its jaws opened as it's trying to clamp down on either his head or his shoulder. The animal growled as its mouth struggled to envelop the former Fire Lord. Ozai tried to push away the sabertooth-like animal, feeling the animal's breath on his face. The creature's strength overwhelmed him, making him lose his vigor every passing second. Ozai looked up at the mouth of the beast, it's saliva dripping down his arm as it tried to clamp his teeth over his head. Eyes widened in panic, realizing this could be his downfall; eaten by a predatory animal.

' _No, I will not be eaten by this beast!'_ he thought in strong determination as he pushed the sabertooth-tiger away from him with all of his strength. While doing this, for some reason, there was growing adrenaline in his arms. Not knowing how this is possible, but not caring at that moment, he gripped his hand on the animal's lower sharp teeth, undoubtedly tracking blood down his arm as its teeth sliced through his palms. As he held onto the front canine tooth with his other hand, he began pushing up it with newfound strength, the molars now away from Ozai.

"You will not kill me!" He gripped onto the teeth with much force, pushing the animal's mouth away from his person. "I will not die here! Not until I reign the world AGAAA-!"

When he yelled out, something hot formed out of his throat. His esophagus boiled as a familiar feeling he strongly recognized shot out like a raging geyser. That same feeling was evident when it exploded right in the animal's face. Ozai's eyes widen in shock as he let go of the animal, the force of the blast recoiling the sabertooth-tiger.

Ozai couldn't believe it. What came out of his mouth, was fire! The flames engulfed the animal's face as it burned into its mouth. It tried to roar in pain, but the flames made it impossible for it to do so. Retreating back as it whimpered, it tried shaking the flames off of its face. Ozai sat up and stared stunned at the fidgeting animal, briefly processing what just happened.

He looked to his right to see that the dagger is a little ways away from him. Ozai took a glance at the animal, still trying to get rid of the flames by swinging its face around, but failing to get it off. The beast at that point looked defenseless, suffering from lack of oxygen as the flames entered its mouth. The former Fire Lord glanced at the dagger again. There was no time.

Rushing towards the dagger, he grabbed it **,** turned around and quickly dashed to the predator's side while it was distracted. The opportunity arose and Ozai tackled the animal, bringing them both to the ground. He raised the dagger and plunged the blade on the tiger. It tried to fight off the onslaught, emitting a pained roar as it squirmed while Ozai kept stabbing it. He now has the upper advantage, putting all his strength into killing the beast, striking every vital organ of it **.**

Once he stopped stabbing it, his adrenaline started to dissipate, the burnt flesh wafted into Ozai's nose as he eased his heartbeat. He looked at the dead saber-toothed tiger in disbelief, not at the size of the animal, but at what he supposedly did to it. The face was charred beyond recognition, the sight utterly repulsive.

But the revelation was all the same. He _firebended_ this animal. ' _Firebending? Did I just obtain it back? But, how can this be? It was taken away from me, wasn't it?'_

As Ozai got up, he looked down at his left hand in curiosity, eyes narrowed in thought, ' _I have to try something.'_

With his left palm opened, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He concentrated on the one emotion that would most likely fuel his bending: anger. As he focused on it, he thought about how his son is making the kingdom that he, his father, and his grandfather worked so hard to achieve; making it into a _weak_ country as he sits on _his_ throne. He thought about how his very own _men_ are serving under his _son_ , and how the Avatar _humiliated_ him. Boiling with anger, he cursed them all, hoping if he ever saw them again, he would _burn_ them-

He felt a warm heat touched the side of his face. His eyes shot open, as he sees fire erupt from his hand. Looking at the flame in his palm, his eyes widened in surprise. "I...I can firebend again!" he said in disbelief. "But...how?"

He easily extinguished the flame in his left palm. "How can this be? The Avatar energybend my bending away! What could've..." His thoughts went back to the fruit.

' _Wait...could that fruit…'_

He shook his head, "No, don't be foolish! Fruits don't grant people back their bending!"

Still, he reflects back to that obscure feeling he had after eating it. With a frustrated growl, he placed his left hand on his forehead. It's still warm from the flame that resided in his palm.

"This doesn't make sense! Did the spirits send me here?"

Yes. That could be it. He thought about that possibility. Could Agni and his children actually be favoring his ambition? They must be. Why wouldn't he be here? ' _Yes. That must be it. They realized my ambition!'_ Ozai thought, letting go of his forehead. He smirked, pride welling up in him. "Hm. I guess being taken by that portal was worthwhile." However, he frowned. "Although...was it the fruit?"

He looked down at the ground in thought **.** ' _A fruit that gives people back their bending?'_ If that's the case, then that red portal he went through must be some sort of spirit portal taking him to the Spirit World. No other fruit could give him his bending back in the human world, so he must be here in this other plane of existence to find it. And from what he heard from the Fire Sages, his father, and even his traitorous brother Iroh, whoever enters the Spirit World physically, they can keep their bending.

It truly was Fate that brought him here! Content with that notion, his lips slowly turned into a maniacal grin. ' _If Agni and his children really did send me here, along with giving me a fruit that granted my firebending back, then why should I question it?'_ He chuckled darkly, "Agni himself knows my true ambition. He sent me to the Spirit World to retrieve my bending so I can become King of the world."

He turned his attention to the cave. Staring at it in curiosity, he wondered if the portal was still active. Dagger still in his hand, he made his way into the cave, leaving the dead animal on the ground. He stopped as he squinted through the darkness. He was unable to see anything inside it. Looking at his free hand again, he clenched it into a fist and opened it to ignited the flame in his palm as it bursts upward. The flame shone bright and illuminated through the dark cave, lighting up the way for Ozai. He carefully took a few steps inside, as he continued into the cavern. After a good walk, he reached the end of the cave, which was a wall.

"Hmm. I don't see a glow of a spirit portal anywhere." He approached the wall and observed it for a moment once the fire lit it up. The wall appeared smooth, not having any cracks or indentions on it. He knocked on it a few times, seeing that if it's hollow or not.

Finding out that it wasn't, Ozai frowned as he sheathed his dagger. _'Perhaps there's something I'm missing.'_ He brightened up the flame on his hand. The flame, though, erupted upward, blooming like a raging flower as it illuminated the cave. Eyes widened at the sudden burst, he gawked at the raging fire.

' _My bending...it's almost as if it's being powered by Sozin's Comet.'_ He smirked at this discovery. "Oh yes. This just keeps getting _better_."

He used his other hand to conjure up another flame to light up the cave even further. He controlled the flames, lessening their embers to keep it a low intensity, but enough to see the whole wall. He observed the wall, as it looked to have a flat and smooth surface, unlike the rest of the rocky walls in the cave. Curious, he brightened the flames in his hands.

What he saw, as he increased his source of light, is that the whole cave wall was quite smooth. The sleekness spread over the wall, as it appeared to stop in a large outline of a square. Studying the square's outline for a moment, Ozai gave the assumption that this was the portal that sent him here. It looked to be about the same size of the red portal that he encountered in the cave back at the Fire Nation.

"This has to be the portal," Ozai said in resolute.

After a moment of studying the wall, he decided to head back outside. ' _I'll check it again later.'_ Once he came out of the cave, he defused the flames from his hands and stared down at the tiger that was still lying dead on the ground. He used all his energy to kill this beast, fighting and repeatedly stabbing it many times. He could perhaps eat this thing, seeing as there's nothing savory around here. He scowled at the dead animal.

' _That piece of revolting fruit wasn't even good enough to satisfy my appetite. This tiger-looking thing would be good enough to eat. I have to fully burn it to make it edible though,_ ' staring at the half-charred beast, he sighed in disappointment. _'To think, I used to be royalty. Now I'm out in the wilderness getting my own food._ ' Thinking about it made Ozai's blood boil, smoke blowing out of his nose. "I will make them _pay,_ " he said out-loud, recalling his defeat by the hands of mere children; the damned Avatar and his fool of a son **.** He glanced at the dead tiger, ignoring the growling that was coming from his stomach.

He had to admit though, the charred tiger was starting to look appetizing right now. In fact, it started to make his mouth water, which was odd for him. He may be hungry, but not this hungry. Either way, maybe he could slice a piece of meat off of this animal once he cooked it.

With that, he shot a massive flame at the deceased beast. The fire engulfed the animal's flesh instantly, burning the lifeless body as the flames charred it, cooking the tiger to the right temperature. As he watched the animal burn for a few minutes, he took whiffs of the cooked animal.

It was definitely a _delicious_ aroma. It smelled _so_ good...

 _'Why does this smell so sublime?'_ Ozai thought, the somewhat intoxicating smell still in his nostrils.

Once he knew it was cooked long enough, he bends the fire off from the corpse, making it disappear into thin air. Certain it was cooked by the smell of it, he got the dagger out of his sheath and made way to eat it.

He knelt down and began to cut through a piece of the tiger's side, getting a chunk of the meat off. He grasped it in his left hand and took a bite out of it.

It tasted...quite delectable.

For some reason, he took another bite out of it, this time a bigger one. He put his dagger down next to him and began eating it with both hands, gorging himself. He started to rip the meat with his teeth, the taste overwhelming his taste buds as the juices dripped down his chin.

He wonders why he's eating like a savage, but at this point, he didn't care. Maybe it was the hunger that was getting to him. He ripped the meat off by hand, and was about to eat the other one in his right hand when he noticed something was shining on his...fingers?

Spotting this in his field of vision, he stopped eating to see what it is. He turned his hand over...

His eyes widened in shock. "What?" he asked dumbfounded.

He turned over his other hand quickly to see if what he saw wasn't a fluke. But he sees the same thing.

Dropping the pieces of meat, he held up and fearfully examined his shaking hands.

"This...how can this be?" Ozai exclaimed in horror.

His hands...looked like claws! No, they _were_ claws! Everything around his hands, to his palms, knuckles, even his wrists, were all covered in red scales. The only thing that wasn't covered with red scales were the fingers, which are long and black, sharp-pointed, talons. Ozai's eyes widened even further.

After a second of disbelief, the scaly features quickly reverted back to his human hands. Ozai recoiled in surprise, almost landing on his rear, but caught and supported himself. Standing on staggered legs, he slowly got up. He began to feel lightheaded, as he stumbled forward, but quickly regained his footing. Trying to keep his heart under control and his breathing even, his mind reeled at this bizarre and horrifying occurrence. _'Those scales…those were_ dragon _scales!'_ he confirmed in his mind.

From what he could gather from the small amount of time he looked at the red hardened scales, they were pointed and shined in the sunlight, making it look like armor. It reminded him of the pictures of dragons in his scholarly scrolls, the red ones to be specific. He stood in place, still shaking in panic and confusion as he processed what happened.

"How did I obtained scales? How is this possible?" Ozai asked himself in slight bewilderment. ' _Wait. I'm in the Spirit World. So does that mean...me turning into a dragon has some sort of an effect on me in this environment?'_

He grabbed his forehead to clear his troubled thoughts "That's it. I have to find some answers." he mumbled.

As he walked away from the dead animal, his gut instinct told him that he might've been granted this phenomenon. But why a dragon? He thought about a particular group of beings that were part of Agni's children, that being the Dragons, the highest spirits of Agni's creation. They could've given him the form of a dragon to represent Agni. If that's the case, then they must be favoring him to rule back the Fire Nation, the world even.

Nodding at that, he continued walking through the wilderness **.** Although, he still needs to know where he is in the Spirit World, as well as getting back home.

* * *

He trekked through the jungle, searching for any sign of civilization. While he walked through the vegetation, he observed his surroundings. Everything certainly didn't look like it was land from the Fire Nation; the trees were too gargantuan to be anywhere near the ones in his country; they look old, worn, and ancient, almost like they've been around for a while. He could also hear the sounds of little animals scurrying, exotic birds squawking, and other unknown animal noises.

"This jungle sounds like something I would hear in the Earth Kingdom," Ozai commented, glancing around the area. Not thinking about it much longer, he kept traveling for what seemed like almost an hour, until he decided to sit down on a tree root to rest. It was then he spotted something in the distance that made him keep going.

Curiosity got the better of him as he got up and made his way forward. In view, it appeared to be a yellowed-bricked domed structure near a tree.

 _'Hm. Someone lives here.'_ Ozai thought in mild interest. ' _Could this be a home of a spirit?_ '

The structure - which he presumed is a house - looked vacant, as there was only a door opening with a worn cloth flap. He didn't hear anything inside it, as silence was evident, save for the soft noises of the jungle. Vines covered the structure of the building, and it looked worn from years of neglect.

Ozai looked on at the building, ' _I wonder if there's anything in there that would tell me how to get back.'_ he frowned, ' _I need to be quiet though, just in case'_

He hid behind a nearby tree and looked behind it to see if anybody had come out of the hut. Seeing as nobody didn't, he rushed to another tree and another to hide behind them. Once he got closer to the structure, he noticed an open window. Quietly reaching his destination, he glanced inside it.

Inside lay an old rug that had straw on it(which was probably a bed), and beside it, a small table next to the rug bed used for what he can presume would be for drinking tea in the center of the home. Many scrolls laid against the wall next to the bed.

Once it's confirmed that no one's inside, he walked around the house and went to its door. He entered the home, glancing at the scrolls against the wall. They looked old, the material of the scroll having a brown faded color. He made his way over to them and saw one marked on the outside a number '1'. He picked it up and opened it carefully, spreading it on the table as he reads its contents **.** The scroll is written in Fire Nation handwriting, the strokes of the lettering looking familiar. Ozai raised a brow. _'Fire Nation handwriting?'_ He read the scroll to see what he can get from this.

 _Log 1 - Kawei_

 _This is it. Tomorrow morning, we'll venture into the Spirit World._

 _I feel excited, yet scared at the same time. I've learned and translated the writing of an ancient Water Tribe society in the North Pole that existed during the third Avatar's existence. These writings talk about venturing into another world, which I can only presume it's the Spirit World. They also talk about performing ancient rituals by using chosen materials to create a portal, to enter this 'other' World, as well as using the moon of the Winter Solstice and their bending to activate it. I have the right materials to do this task, however, we are only substituting our firebending and the sun on the Summer Solstice to let this work. I don't know if this will even be successful, but we come too far to back out now._

 _We chose a cave near the town that will provide our artificial portal. We hope it will work. My colleagues are anticipating this grand occasion. If this works, we will reach the Spirit World, conversing with the Spirits, earning their favor, and live among them! Our motives are pure enough, so we can persuade the Spirits that we can live in harmony! And maybe, someday, if we ever do return, we will spread that harmony to the living world! Until then, I shall document our progress through these scrolls._

"That portal was created by firebenders," Ozai stated. He kept reading.

 _Day 1_

 _Entry 1:_

 _We have entered the Spirit World! The portal we've made worked! Once we entered the Spirit World, we arrived in another cave. But something is different when we came out of it. When we exited out the cave, we saw that we were in a jungle. But everything didn't feel like it came from the Spirit World. In fact, nothing around us looked impressive so far. Sure, there are large trees and different animal life that we saw, but I thought it would be much more unique. My four colleagues and I have rested right now, so in a little bit, we will explore the area to see if we can find anything spirit related._

 _Entry 2:_

 _It's strange. After walking for what seems like an hour, we found a home out here in this jungle, as well as an entrance to a withered walled village close to it. It looks to be in near ruins. We were baffled by this. The village also seems to look like a lost civilization resided here. Had there been people living in the Spirit World at one time? I, as well as my colleagues, are truly astounded by this._

 _Entry 3:_

 _Something's not right._

 _Half of the day's been gone, and the afternoon is coming to a close. We circled around the walled village and explored what seemed to be a beach close by._

 _A beach? Does the Spirit World even have a sea? It might have bodies of water, but a sea?_

 _There was another entrance to this village as well near the shore. We decided to find some answers as to where we are. We journeyed far off along the shore, and after a while of walking, it looked as if the land mass was some sort of..._

 _Island?_

 _ _Does_ _the Spirit World even have islands?__

 _We don't know what's going on, but e_ _ither way, we are starting to grow tired from all of the trekking that we've been doing. I'm writing this now as we rest. A little while ago, one of my colleagues, Shun, was starting to doubt going along this expedition. I calmed him down and decided that after we've all rested, we'll go back to the ruins to find any resemblance to anything that is Spirit World related._

 _Entry 4:_

 _Once we rested, we headed for the ruins. It was nearing twilight while we were walking, so we hurried back with haste. Once we arrived, we closed the doors to the entrance near the shore. The doors to the entrance were tall and made of hardened wood; probably from these trees. We decided to close the other three entrances off, for fear that nocturnal predators would come after us. We had to use all of our strength to close all of them, making us all very tired. We decided to rest in one of the vacant stone homes and wait until tomorrow to know if we can find anything in this supposed ancient village..._

The scroll ends there. Ozai turned back to the scrolls that were resting near the wall. Rolling up the recent paper and placing it to the side, he went to the two other scrolls. He found the second log-scroll, grabbing the one that says number '2'. He opened it up and spread it on the table again, reading it to see what else he can find.

 _Log 2 – Kawei_

 _Day 2_

 _Entry 1:_

 _After waking up, we instantly started to look around and observe the ruins of this village for any signs of where we are._

 _What we found only gave us more questions._

 _Now that we have the time to look at this village, we marveled at what we were seeing; there were houses made of stones, an old marketplace, all what seem to be circled around a stone building that looked to be a large shrine of some sort. We went inside the shrine first, and what we found, is a large room with an altar in it. On the walls of the building's interior had some form of pictographs, as well as some form of language accompanying it. There was no evidence that any of the pictures and wording on the walls were all related to either ancient Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Air Nomad, or even Water Tribe. It all resembles and reads something so foreign. We couldn't read all of it because it was so unrecognizable._

 _What we did get out of it, was that the pictographs on the walls indicate that the body is resonating some sort of energy. It also showed the energy was surrounding what looked like a fist, as well as surrounding a foot. Lastly, there was what looked to be two pictographs of a person dodging an individual's weapon by using this energy._

 _I'm starting to fear that we may not be in the Spirit World. My colleagues are starting to believe this as well. This is not what we heard from the stories of people who've gone there and came back to our world._

 _But that still begs the question. Just where are we?_

"What does this fool mean saying that this place isn't the Spirit World?" questioned Ozai.

He continued to read the later entries of the log.

 _Entry 2:_

 _We are about to head back to the cave to see if we can somehow activate it again. I have two theories on how we can achieve this: One, would be that the portal made by the waterbenders was activated by the Winter Solstice. Maybe it would be the case in this world, except with our portal! So that means whenever the Summer Solstice sun in this world will come, the portal will open._

 _But we don't know when that'll be. Which makes me wonder if the waterbenders who made the first portal ever came back._

 _My second theory is haphazardly thought of. My colleagues and I would try to activate it ourselves with our firebending. It sounds like a stupid idea, but we have to try. I don't think this is the Spirit World. This place is something completely different entirely. I don't think we can wait and survive for another whole year on this island to wait for the Summer Solstice in this world's time-frame. Who knows how long that would be. For now, we need to find a way to open the portal and get back home._

 _Entry 3:_

 _I can't believe it. We're stuck here._

Ozai frowned at that. He continued reading the scroll.

 _My colleagues are blaming me for this whole thing. I can't help but agree with them. This is all my fault. Everyone is getting restless. I told them that we can perhaps find land over the sea by cutting down a tree and making a boat out of it. They ridiculed me for it, but what other choice do we have? We can't stay here; there's no civilization on this island! But they won't listen to me! If that's not bad enough, they've isolated me! Right now, I'm residing in this home, far off from the vacant community. It probably belonged to a shaman of the village._

It went on saying more things about how Kawei's colleagues were losing respect for him and how they ran out of things to eat. He glanced at the last scroll that was laying there.

He tossed the second scroll to the side and went to the last one. He grabbed it, which was labeled number '3', opened and read it. The first two entries talked about the animal and plant life on this land, what kind they were, and describing what they look like. Kawei even talked about having to hunt for his own food.

The third and last entry, however, was a little more cryptic.

 _Entry 3:_

 _I think my colleagues are plotting my demise. Shun is gaining more power than me. I've lost all respect from the people who follow me to this expedition. And yet, I don't blame them. I was a fool to think that this portal would lead to the Spirit World. Now we're trapped here, and I fear for my life._

 _I must gain their respect back. We have to work together to overcome this._

 _I just hope they'll listen to me._

There were no more entries after that. Ozai turned the scroll over to see if there's anything on the back. Seeing that there's nothing, he tossed the scroll aside, a little disappointed. Either way, Ozai can pretty much guess what happened.

' _I would have ended this man's life as well if I were in their position.'_ All in all, at least he found something of a hint to where he is. Now he just needs to get back home. Although, what this Kawei person said almost troubled him. What did he mean by this wasn't the Spirit World? That's where he has to be. There was no other explanation.

Looking around the home, he concluded that this must be the home where he lived at the time. He thought back to what the scroll had said about an abandoned walled community. "I might as well find this village." He left the home as he searched for this ancient settlement.

The scrolls said something about how they entered this world using whatever ritual to open a portal during the Summer Solstice **.** He didn't know how old the scrolls were, but they looked pretty worn from time. The other men most likely passed away or been killed during all those passing years. Whatever the case, it said that the portal would supposedly activate when the Summer Solstice in this world would come around.

Ozai scowled. Does he really have to wait until the Summer Solstice comes over in the Spirit World, or whatever this world this Kawei was babbling about?

It's a horrible thought. One that made him irritated and annoyed. ' _I have to survive here while my worthless son rules the Nation along with that damn Avatar, making_ my _country_ weak _.'_

Weak. Zuko and the Avatar will make his country _weak_. He didn't want to be associated with that word _at_ _all_ **.** He built an empire based on strength. He built it with a vision, to let the Fire Nation rule all, to show who's the superior element! Now that his son is Fire Lord, he'll make _his_ country _weak!_ He even goes far as to work alongside with the Avatar, their enemy!

The Avatar and his son.

Even though that airbender is the Avatar, he'd been beaten by a mere child, taking away his firebending, the source of his power! The thought of it all made him sick to his stomach. But now, he had his bending back, along with some sort of new power, whatever it may be. His irritation lessened as he thought of something. Something that gave him some amount of comfort. _'Wait. This could be an opportunity; to become_ stronger _, as well as outwitting the Avatar.'_

He was here for a reason. Whether if it's being favored by the Spirits, Agni, or any other deity, he was already here. He gained his bending back, as well as gaining a new power. If - no, _when_ he returns to his world, he will _kill_ the Avatar, as well as usurp Zuko off of _his_ throne. Ozai's expression hardened. _'They will learn respect.'_ He smirked maliciously, "And they will _fear_ it."

* * *

 **Okay! Here's the all NEW revised second chapter! I decided to just delete the old second, third, and fourth chapters as I can see I have a lot of work ahead of me. XP So you can all expect news ones soon-ish! :D**

 **However, I was going to post it on Monday, but my beta readers told me that more work had to be done. For that, I want to thank my two beta readers, _painterofemotions,_ and _SoulessRobot_ for helping me out! Although, sadly, I had to drop _painterofemotions_ because she was pretty busy with life stuff right now(which is why this was delayed). So hopefully, _SoulessRobot_ will help me out with this story! :) ...Actually, I didn't let them have the chance to beta the chapter as of now, cause I wanted this bad boy to be posted. ^^; I feel pretty bad doing that, but I just feel excited about posting this now! So if there are errors in this chapter, please do point them out for me! I really do think I finally have an idea on how Ozai acts, so I apologize if I made him seem out-of-character in the past chapters. XP Hopefully I did a good job on making his character true to the show and whatnot. :O**

 **But yeah, tell me what you all think of this new revision of chapter two! Is it any better? :D Tell me with a good ol' review! And if you really like it, follow and fave it! ;D**

 **Until next time, see you all later! Keep on rocking everybody! ^_^**

 **-TSP**


	3. A Meeting of Monsters

After walking through the jungle for a good while, he finally found the village.

True to Kawei's log scroll, the perimeter of the village seems to be fenced by stone walls. He entered the village and could see that all the buildings he'd come across were made of the same yellow bricked stone, just like the small home. These stone buildings looked to be dome-looking huts, whereas the home he had been in was square. Also true to the journal log's words, the buildings all seem to be in ruins, the bricks looking worn and missing from their spot. Some of the homes seem to be caved in, as well as vines growing around the buildings. The village is rather big, possibly the size of a Fire Nation village, which the population would probably be about two hundred. He also found the marketplace that circled around the shrine, just like the log said. The shrine is situated right in the middle of the village, the entrance of it facing the bottom part of the town, which the log said it led to the shore.

Ozai went to the yellow bricked shrine first and foremost, the structure larger than the others as he ignored all the other buildings for now. It had a row of stairs that went up inside the larger square sized building. Once he entered the shrine, the area had been slightly illuminated by the countless windows lining up on each side of the walls. However, what greatly illuminated the building would be that the large portion of the shrine's roof was caved in, light pouring in from the outside.

He observes the place a little bit. It seems to be one large room, with a row of pillars - each having torch holders, - lining up to an elevated platform in the center back of the room, a small set of stairs leading up it. However, some of the pillars were toppled over and destroyed by weather use, so most of them were blocking the pathway to the platform. Ozai maneuvered around the fallen pillars and walked a little closer to the back of the area. Once he got close to the platform, there was an intricate stone altar on it, as well as some pictographs behind it and around the walls of the shrine, just like Kawei said in his scroll logs.

Curious as to what the wall behind the altar says, the former Fire Lord ignited a small flame in his right palm to see what the pictographs say.

The images he saw were sprawled on the wall, which the foreign language has been shown on the bottom of the pictures. The pictographs show a row of humanoid figures that looked like they're engaging battle, carrying weapons that either look like swords or spears. However, an aura of what looked like energy - as mentioned in the log – was surrounding them and their weapons.

It was quite baffling and bizarre to actually see the inscriptions in person. What does it all mean? What does it represent? What is this shrine __for__?

"Hm...this village certainly does __feel__ primitive...but what could all of these images mean?" Ozai asked himself in curiosity, "Is this a place of worship? If it is, then what were they worshiping?"

He observed the pictographs once more, "And this...aura that's surrounding them...could it be some form of bending?"

Seeing as his question wasn't gonna be answered, Ozai, with his hand still carrying the flame, decided to look around the shrine's interior a little more to see if he can find anything else interesting.

After looking at more inscriptions and images, he can safely say that he's nowhere near anyplace that could resemble any Elemental culture. Unless this 'energy' the log and these pictures on the walls described were some forms of unknown and ancient power before bending, then he really could be stuck in the Spirit World...

Ozai growled, "This isn't answering anything."

Extinguishing the flame off of his palm, he made his way out of the shrine. Once outside, Ozai walked through the marketplace, passing the few older stone stalls that could've once been used for vendors selling consumer and food products. Ignoring all of that, he looked up at the Sun to check what time it could be.

"Hmm...the Sun here seems to be going west. It'll be nightfall sometime in the next five or six hours...or whenever night comes here in the Spirit World." Ozai blew literal steam out of his nose in frustration, "Great. Just what can I do to pass the time?"

He stood there to think of his options, looking around the village.

"...I could test out the strength of my firebending," he says to himself.

Deciding to do just that, he breathed in and out, getting into a stance.

He thought of things that brought him anger, hatred, and rage. His brother Iroh, losing his title, his bending taken away, the __Avatar__...

...his son __Zuko__.

Growling, he quickly thrust his right arm and fist to create a more powerful, larger fireball stream, making it look like a giant missile. It soared at an alarming rate, striking and destroying several stone stalls and the building behind them with a resounding _**_**BOOM**_**_!

Mouth dropped and frozen in his attack stance in shock, Ozai looks on at the smoldering and smoking heap that he caused. That time, he used every ounce of force into that attack. And from where he stands, the fired projectile not only destroyed the stalls and the building behind it, it _obliterated_ them!

Amazed by such power displayed in front of him, he surveys the damage he made. The sheer __force__ that was put into that blast was...

" _ _Incredible,__ " Ozai says in a whisper, gazing at his fist in awe.

His firebending __definitely__ felt like it had the same amount of power whenever Sozin's Comet came. If it was at that level of firebending, then he could actually do some serious damage...

He formed a smirk until it became a full-blown maniacal grin. He may be in the Spirit World(or wherever he is), but whatever granted him his bending back, let it be that fruit or by other means, made him more powerful than he can realize.

"I can get used to this," Ozai says with a sadistic grin, opening his hand to ignite a flame in his palm. He looked around the village once more, "Hmm...I should probably keep testing my firebending here just to see if I can still control it. It's been two years since I haven't used it. Wherever I am, Spirit World or not, this so-called island's civilization and its village seems to be empty." he turned his attention back to the flame on his palm with a smirk, "Heh. I wouldn't want to ruin the __history__ here though. I guess I __could__ improvise somewhere else..." he then smiles wickedly at the flame, as the source of heat grew even more intense. "But that wouldn't be __fun__. Besides, this village isn't mine, so it's not __my__ problem."

With that, he jabbed the air with his fist to launch another powerful fireball at a stall.

* * *

"Hm?" hums an abnormally tall man, probably exactly 12 feet, in a query. He is quite thin and carried an emotionless face, his clothes being a buttoned-up pale lavender shirt with long loose sleeves, simple black pants, and a long black cape that shrouds his tall figure, as well as black shoes. His light brown hair hung down on his lower neck and is wearing peculiar glasses, the left lens a rectangle, while the other right lens is circular and basically has a cross-hair on it. He's also carrying an extremely long sniper rifle that he slung over his shoulder.

The man is actually on a giant raft, with a mast and a sail on it. He's also with other men(and a woman) on the raft, as well as what looked to be a huge, large __giant__ creature swimming alongside the raft.

Another incredibly tall man, this time his build being massively big and quite round(but still strong looking nonetheless), turned to the taller man. He has dark skin, black woolly hair that reached the back of his neck, and a stubble beard that's growing on his jawline. He's missing some teeth and is wearing a red buttoned shirt, which is opened up to reveal his round, hairy chest and stomach. He's also wearing green trousers, a golden-yellow sash, and black boots. Lastly, he's wearing a gold and black captain's coat like a cape on his shoulders.

"What is it, Auger?" asks the dark-skinned man, who is known as Blackbeard, aka Marshall D. Teach, gruffly to the taller man, known as Van Auger.

"Hmm..." Auger adjusted his glasses at the faraway island. "Interesting..."

"Well, what it is?"

"It would seem...there's activity on the island we're heading to, Captain."

"Huh. How many people are there?" Teach asked in mild interest.

"Hmm...there seems to be only one, Captain."

"One? Well, what is this guy doing on the island?" Teach asks, now curious.

"Hmm..." Auger squints, "It seems the person is...dancing? Fighting someone? ...I'm not entirely sure."

"Huh...is it a man or a woman?" Teach asks with a raised eyebrow.

"The outline looks like a man..." Auger looks up and squints again, "Hm...also, there's smoke coming from the island."

"Smoke? Is it that Smoker guy?" says a large, tall, muscular man, his violet hair long and curly wearing a dark brown pro wrestler mask with orange detail and decorations on it. He's also wearing a black shirt, white pants, and black shoes. His name is Jesus Burgess.

"Nah, it couldn't be. What would Smoker be doing in this part of the New World?" says a man in a black police officer/jailer uniform, along with a black officer's hat. He's also wearing a long white jacket over his equally tall frame. Lastly, he has a smoking cigar in his mouth and is carrying a long sword. His name is Shiliew.

"I don't think it's Smoker either." confirms Auger, "This smoke looks black, and Smoker's plume-plume powers show a gray color. This smoke actually looks like it's coming from fires."

"Fires, eh?" Teach asks, intrigued. "Who would be causing fires on that island over there? Some sort of SOS or something?"

"Who knows? We might as well take a look what it could be, Captain, since we're heading over there anyway." Auger comments.

"This person could be a Devil Fruit user." says a smiling, tall, sickly pale, thin looking man with raven black hair, wearing a white collared shirt and navy jumper pants as well as tap dancing shoes. He's carrying a red wooden cane and is also wearing a black top hat. His name is Lafitte.

Another large, tall, sick looking man with long stringy gray hair, wearing a large black fur coat, as well as a hangman's noose around his neck and a beaten black wide-brimmed hat, hacked and cough as he rested on the raft along with his even larger white horse. He was also carrying a cylindrical bag that carries his double edge scythe on his back. His name is Doc Q and his horse's name is Stronger.

"That could be possible. What if someone obtained the Flame-Flame Fruit by then?" Doc Q suggests.

Teach grinned evilly at that idea, "Hey, now that could be a great find! Zehahaha! In that case, we should head on over to that island this instant! Burgess! Doc! Start paddling the raft! Wolf, try to keep up! We're going Devil Fruit hunting!"

The rest of Blackbeard's crew cheered and hooted, while Burgess and Doc Q were paddling the raft to the island.

"Murunfuffuffuffu! Let's see what this little 'Devil' can do!" said a grinning, strong witch looking woman with wrinkles, a long nose, sloping forehead, and black haired girlish pigtails. She was wearing a striped prisoner shirt, lavender cargo pants, along with a large magenta cape and black shoes. Her name is Catarina Devon.

"Toputoputoputopu! Let's have a contest! Whoever can drink as much liquor, get's the Devil Fruit power!" laughed a drunk large man with an abnormally large nose and forehead, smiling drunkenly, tongue hanging out as he downed a big jug of sake. He has three piercings on each side of his neck and is wearing traditional prison garbs, as well as a jester's hat. His name is Vasco Shot.

Lastly, an equally large man with a cyan colored wild mane of hair and a long, droopy, mustache laughed. He looked like a beast, with what looked like two horns on the side of his head, which had black metal plates underneath. His eyes looked like a cat and he had a feline appearance. He was wearing a long coat that has a fur collar on it, making him look like a king. His name is Avalo Pizarro.

"Haha! Nice try! How about I fight ya for it!" Pizarro says confidently.

"Hey! No fighting on the raft!" Teach hollered at his two new crew-mates. "How about this; who feels like getting a fire Logia Devil Fruit the most?"

Before Pizarro said he could, Shot drunkenly hollered out, "ME!"

"Then you get the Devil Fruit." Teach says.

"YAHOOOO!" Shot cheered.

"Hey!" Pizarro protested.

"Zehahahaha! Sorry, Corrupt King! Shot said it first." Teach says with a smirk.

Pizarro mumbles in frustration, while Shot laughed and celebrated by chugging down more sake.

"Now..." Teach looks towards the island ahead with a big evil grin on his face, "Let's see what we can find over there."

* * *

Ozai continued to blast stone stalls and buildings with his firebending for about a good ten minutes now. He used fire streams, fireballs, and fire-whips to wreck everything, not caring anything about the history of this civilization.

He had a wild glint in his eyes whenever he unleashed his bending. He felt __strong__ , he felt __invincible__! From here, he can survive on this island in secret and plan his revenge on the Avatar, his son, and any of them who had defied him! Whenever the Summer Solstice comes to this world, it'll hopefully trigger the portal, making him go back to his world and reclaim his title! The prospect sounds ludicrous, but he felt positive. He hoped to have his bending back so he can kill all those incompetent wretches, and now he does have it back... _stronger_ than ever.

The former Fire Lord kept firing fire jet streams at the buildings, destroying them one by one. Once he was done demolishing homes and stalls, he took a break for a while and looked at the damage that he'd done. They were smoldering rubble everywhere, and he felt like he'd leveled almost thirty percent of the village.

He smirked as he took a deep breath, inhaling the smoke, "Ah...it feels good to have my bending back."

Looking at his hands as he raised them up to his view, he also wondered if he could lightning-bend now.

Ozai's smirk became even more wicked, "It wouldn't be a total loss if I didn't have it back, but I __do__ want to see if I still have it." he frowned slightly, "Although, I guess I do have inner turmoil, what with my fool of a son being Fire Lord now...as well as the Avatar beating me..." he then scowled, putting his hands down to form into fists at his sides. He sighed irritably, "Well, there's only one way to find out."

With that, Ozai went into another stance and tried to generate and manipulate the positive and negative energy with his hands...

After a couple of seconds, the lightning in his hands started to appear!

Surprised by this outcome, he then strikes the nearest target, which was a piece of rubble from a destroyed home.

 _ _ **KABOOM!**__

It obliterated a chunk of the rock.

Ozai looked on in shock(no pun intended). He smiled in crazed glee, "Well...this just keeps getting __better__ now _,_ does it?"

* * *

Once the giant raft came up on the beach(while the giant known as Wolf was little ways away from the shore), Teach hopped off of it, turned to his crew, and told them quietly, "Alright! We need to be really stealthy and quiet to get this Devil Fruit. If this guy is a fire Logia type, then just leave it to me! I dealt with Portgas D. Ace one time with that power."

"How do we even know if it is a Devil Fruit?" Shiliew asked.

"Heh! We'll just find out when we get there!" the captain of the Blackbeard Pirates chuckled.

 _ _ **KABOOM!**__

Blackbeard turned to the sound, "Eh?"

The rest of his crew also turned their attention to the sound.

"Oh my! That was loud." Wolf commented quietly.

"Huh...that sounded like thunder." Auger said, looking up at the sky, "But there aren't any storm clouds in the sky." he then stared off into the jungle, "Does a fire Logia type make that type of sound?"

Teach grinned, "Either that, or it's an electric type. Also, I can feel a little juice in the guy."

"You do?" Burgess asked questionably. "Then does that mean...?"

"Heh, yeah." Teach's grin was even wider. "It's still weak though, so it shouldn't be too bad for all of ya."

"Really? Heh, then this should be pretty interesting." Shiliew said as he stood up, getting his sword ready.

"In that case, let's all fight this little guy!" Devon said with glee.

"Wait a minute. That'll be a little too much. I'm only going to bring just four of you guys with me. Who wants to go?" Teach asks his crew.

"I'll go." Auger states.

"Count me in!" Burgess said with a grin, palming a fist into his hand.

"I might as well come along. I need to slash something," says Shiliew.

" _ _MEEEE__!" Shot hollered drunkenly.

"Hey, quiet Shot!" Teach yelled irritably.

* * *

" _ _MEEEE__!"

Ozai stopped his lightning-bending when he heard the noise, a surprised look on his face.

" _ _Hey, quiet Shot!"__

"What? What was that?" Ozai quietly said in confusion. He was silent for a moment, seeing if he can hear any more of the voices. __'Could there be a spirit on this island after all?'__ he thought with intrigue. Should he investigate? _'Whatever it may be,_ _ _I could probably face these Spirits head on now that I have my firebending back! Plus, it's stronger than before!'__ _he thought about it quickly._ _ _'Hm...no, I shouldn't do that.__ _ _I don't want to risk myself being caught. I still don't know where I am, and even though I have my bending back, that doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to go in the direction of potential danger.'__

 _Ozai frowned._ _ _'And if this is the Spirit World, then wouldn't the Spirits warn the Avatar of my presence here when he comes to this realm?'__ _he scowled._ _ _'Damn it! I've forgotten about that detail!'__

The former Fire Lord looked around the smoking debris. He spots the closest exit out of the village. __'Well, I might as well hide for now. I don't want to reveal myself too soon.'__

So with that thought, Ozai rushed to what he'd think to be the west exit/entrance of the village.

 _ _'If worse comes to worse and if they're hostile, then I'll have to fight whatever it is that's lurking here.'__

* * *

"Toputoputopu! Sorry!" Shot slurred.

Teach groaned, "Well, so much for the element of surprise. Shot, thanks to your big mouth, you're gonna have to sit this one out."

"Awww, why!?" Shot asked with a frown.

"You know why, you drunk!" Teach yelled at him as he sighed exasperatedly, "Lafitte, want to come along?"

"Sure thing!" Lafitte answered with the same smile on his face.

"Awww! I need to drink all my sadness away!" Shot said with a somber look on his face.

"Don't worry, you'll get the Devil Fruit once we capture the guy. It looks like our target is running now." Teach stated.

"Oh, goody! Well, that makes me feel better! I'm gonna have a drink to celebrate!" Shot's face changed into a happy grin as he chugged more of his alcohol.

Teach groaned at his new crew members love for booze. He said to the remaining crew, "All the rest of you just relax for a while and keep watch for any Marine ships or other pirate ships. Got it?"

Doc Q hacked and coughed, "Will do!"

"Eh, I need the beauty rest anyways!" Devon said with a chuckle as she leaned on the mast of the raft.

"Sure thing!" Pizarro smirked and nodded.

Shot gave him a thumbs up as he was __still__ drinking.

"Yes sir, Captain!" Wolf nodded with a smile.

"Alright, good! Let's go boys! This supposed Devil Fruit user seems to be going that way!" Teach directed them with a smirk.

* * *

Ozai exited the village and ran to the vast jungle trees. Upon stopping at one of them, he looked at his hands. He wondered if he could transform them into claws again.

"Only one way to find out," he mumbled.

He did the only thing that he thought could work; imagining himself having dragon claws. He stood there, staring at his hands to see if they would morph into claws, but so far, nothing is happening. So decided to concentrate harder. When that didn't seem to do anything, quietly groaned in exasperation.

 _'Why are they not changing into dragon claws? Was it all_ _a fluke?'_ He glanced behind him to see if anything was coming through the jungle. He looked back at the tree and thought in annoyance. _'I don't have time for this. I'll just have to do it the old fashion way.'_

He went to the tree and grabbed a piece of bark with his fingers, hoisting himself up to let his other hand grab another piece of bark.

It was then he felt his hands were starting to feel stronger. Curious, he glanced at his right hand that was grasping onto the tree. To his surprise once more, his hand was a dragon's claw! He glanced at his left and saw that his other hand formed into a dragon's claw.

Blinking at this, he shook his head, "Oh, _now_ it decides to turn my hands into claws." he mumbled irritably.

He continued climbing up the tree, which he experienced some newfound strength in him. Reaching up on a branch and grasping it with his claws, he heaved himself up onto it. He climbed more of the tree, scaling up the higher branches to get a better viewpoint. Once he found an appropriate branch to hide behind, he stayed there, feeling certain that he won't be spotted...

The former Fire Lord laid on his stomach against the tree branch, balancing his weight on it as he peered down at the ground below.

So far, nothing has appeared...

He doesn't want to hide like a coward, but he might as well conceal himself just so he can see what he's up against. Besides, if chances are he's still __is__ in his world, then he doesn't want to risk being caught by Earth Kingdom or Fire Nations authorities. Once he knows what he's up against, then he can sneak attack on them...he just has to wait.

* * *

Teach and his crew passed by the village's southern entrance near the shore to find this mysterious Devil Fruit user. So far, the Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates was following the 'aura' of this person for ten minutes so far, while the four of his crew-mates follow him, keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity.

"Hmm..." Teach concentrated on where the energy signature was, looking up at the trees. After a couple of seconds, he found it. Another grin formed on his face, showing off some of the teeth that were intact. He talked to his men in a low whisper, "He's up in one of these trees, playing hide and seek."

"Hm. Do you want me to shoot this person down, Captain?" Auger quietly asked, readying his sniper rifle.

"Nah, not until we know what kind of Devil Fruit this guy has." Teach answered.

"Well, how are we gonna bring this guy down then?" Shiliew muttered in question.

"Leave that to me." Burgess said as he cracked his knuckles, a smirk forming on his face, "May I, Captain?"

Teach chuckled evilly, "Sure thing, Champ; go on ahead!"

* * *

He kept quiet the whole time. In fact, everything was quiet, which probably would've meant that these people _or_ Spirits know that he's around here somewhere.

 _ _'Great.'__ Ozai thought bitterly, __'That would just be my luck. I shouldn't have destroyed part of that village. I need to be silent and stay here so I won't be spotted.'__

So he stayed hidden in the tree for a few more minutes. He stayed there for a good while until he heard footsteps...and then voices.

A quiet, but still moderately loud gruff voice spoke up, __"Leave that to me. May I, Captain?"__

" _ _Sure thing, Champ; go on ahead!"__ said an even gruffer voice.

 _Ozai raised a brow in confusion._ _ _'Captain?'__ _He tried to take a peek at what kind of Spirits these things were, but the leaves and branches were blocking the figures below him._ _ _'Who calls a Spirit a Captain?'__

However, as he tried to get a better look...

 _ _ **POW!**__

The tree he was on viciously shook from its spot. He lost his grip on the branch from where he was laying and slid off of it. However, his claws gripped the side of the branch's bark, making him still hold on. Shocked at the force of that blow and hanging on the branch, Ozai thought in surprise, _'_ _ _What in the world!?'__

 _Did_ something hit the tree? His claws still grasping the branch, he looked down over his shoulder to see who hit the tree.

His eyes widened, stunned at what he saw on the ground.

What he's seeing...didn't look like a Spirit. In fact, it almost looked...human? Whatever it was, it seemed to rear its right fist, ready to punch the tree, which the gargantuan plant looks like it was struck by a very blunt object. And from an aerial view standpoint, it really _did_ look like a person. But how can that be? This __thing__ was too huge to be a person! It did have two arms from where he was observing, and a full head of long...light violet hair? But these two arms that belong to this person(or creature?) looked __massive__ with muscle; like it could rip a person in two! The creature(he decided to call it that) also looked like it was wearing clothing, as well as some form of...mask?

 _ _ **POW!**__

The tree shook violently again from the hit, but Ozai still held on. Although, his claws slid about an inch on the branch.

The creature looked up, its face exposed as it looked like that it was, in fact, wearing a mask. It had the biggest grin on his face and laughed, "Wiiihahaha! There you are! Why don't you come down from your tree, little kitty cat!? Wiiihahaha!"

Ozai gaped at the creature-person. It talked!

The brute looking man kept hollering, "Come on down and fight like a man! I promise I won't maim you too much! Wiiihaha!" he then delivered another powerful blow at the tree with his giant fist.

 _ _ **POW!**__

Greatly losing his balance that time as his left-hand lets go of the bark, however his right hand still grasping the branch. The tree started to lean inward just a bit, looking like it was about to give in. He slid off just a bit more but kept holding on as he hung there, staggered once more from the force of the hit. He looked down from where he's hanging to see the creature again, but this time stunned at what this _thing_ had done.

This creature punched and greatly damaged the tree!

The former Fire Lord, once again, was shocked, __'He's punching the tree!?__ That's __what was shaking it!? How is that possible!? What kind of monster is this thing!?'__

Although, his shock lasted for a couple seconds as he remembered that he had his firebending back. However, he didn't know if he could drop down to the ground from this height. He probably couldn't survive the fall from here, so he needed to find a way down.

"What's the matter!? Not __man__ enough!? Wiiihaha! Don't worry, I'll get ya down one way or another! This ought to do it!" he reared up his fist and landed one final blow to the tree.

 ** _ **POOOW!**_**

 _ _ **KRRRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK!**__

The tree was leaning inward at an even more alarming rate! Ozai, who was still holding onto the branch, felt obvious panic as the tree was falling forward. __'No!'__

Deciding to act now while the tree's slowly tilting its descent to the ground, he quickly got up on the branch's side that was now facing upward. Climbing on the branch and planting his feet on the bark, he tried to jump off the tree. He quickly concocted a plan to use his firebending to create a shockwave of fire when he's about to land on the ground...

Until something grew and sprouted out of his back!

The appendages ripped through the back of his cloak, creating holes in the fabric. When he felt the sudden jerk of being in the air and saw that he was hovering just a bit, his eyes widened.

He felt the brief wind of what felt and sound like wings flapping. He quickly turned his head and glanced back behind him.

They __were__ wings! Reptilian looking wings to be exact! In fact, they were _his_!

Ozai gasped in surprise. When he did that, he was slowly descending as his wings were flapping at a clumsy rate. He looked back down to see who else was down on the ground while the tree fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Extremely confused by everything, the former Fire Lord spotted the large man near the punched-off tree, as well as four other __large__ and __tall__ human-ish looking people that were farther away from him!

The one who was dark skinned and had a rounded, hairy stomach laughed a peculiar laugh, "Zehahaha! Well well, it seems we got ourselves a flying Zoan type over here!"

"Huh. Wonder what kind it is?" Shiliew pondered.

"Perhaps it's a mythical type. With wings like that, it could be a dragon." Lafitte commented.

 _ _'Zoan type? What are they talking about? Wait, they know I'm a Dragon?'__ Ozai didn't have time to ponder, take notice of what they were wearing, or how they look, as his wings were flapping like crazy, which they felt like they're working on instinct. His wings then gave out powerful pushing flaps, making him shoot up into the air, through the branches, and above the trees.

"ACK!" Ozai flew upward, his flying a little awkward and shaky. He is now overlooking the landscape of the land, and what he's seeing now made him realize two things:

One is that the land here looked like it really _is_ an island. He could see the seashore, the village he entered a while ago, as well as large trees, mountains, and more land.

Two, a little way from the village, he spotted a _huge, immense,_ and _gigantic_ monster out at the seashore!

Ozai's eyes once again went wide at the sight, his mouth agape.

"Oh! You found me! Or did I found you?" says the monster.

The former tyrant just couldn't believe his eyes.

"What...what is that!?" Ozai exclaimed in shock.

 ** _ **BANG!**_**

A dull pain ran through his right abdomen, making feel like he was hit by a very blunt object.

"Aaaugh!" Ozai yelled in surprise. He was flying around in a turbulent haze, soaring and heading towards the village. As the village came closer and closer, Ozai was trying to lift himself up as he flew, but the pain in his abdomen was starting to get stronger, making it weigh him down.

 _ _'Damn it! I'm going to crash!'__ he thought as he grits his teeth at the pain and braced for impact. He doesn't even know where he's going, but he hopes it'll be a soft landing.

* * *

Auger lowered his sniper rifle after he shot Ozai, "Hm. He's still going. Albeit he's going to crash into something."

"Heh! So he's a tough little bastard, eh?" smirked Teach. He turned to Lafitte, "What do you think, Lafitte? You said those wings looked like a dragon, right?"

"I would think so. And if he can survive a bullet wound, it would mostly be because of the dragon's scales protecting him." Lafitte commented.

"Wiiihahaha! Well, ain't that fantastic!? I've always wanted to wrestle a dragon!" exclaimed Burgess gleefully.

Shiliew smirks cruelly, "Now __this__ ought to be fun."

"Well, let's not waste our time then! Everyone, follow me to the Zoan user! Zehahaha!" Teach laughed as they made their way to the village.

* * *

His landing wasn't really soft.

 ** _ **KER-PRRROOW!**_**

Ozai crashed through the stone shrine's weak, decaying wall, a hole left in its path as he landed on the ground, debris scattered everywhere inside while he was rolling on the floor. Once he stopped, he sluggishly picked himself up on his left side, feeling the same pain in his abdomen intensified.

"Ugh!" he grunted in agony. He sat down on the ground and cautiously used his (now) right human hand to feel the wound on his stomach.

Flinching, Ozai hissed at the surge of pain going through him and looked down at the wound. There was a hole in his shirt, and it looked like it was bleeding. Wanting to know what kind of wound it is, he felt it again. However, he felt something else...

...Scales.

Pain ignored for a second, Ozai blinked and felt the hard, scaly outer skin around his wound.

 _ _'Wait, what the...scales?'__

Feeling the hard scales that were on the right side of his abdomen, he winched at the spot where he was supposedly shot at. He felt...some sort of knob or something in his now scaly feeling skin. He then proceeded to rip the lower part of his shirt. The light shining on him in the shrine gave him a clear view of what he's seeing.

Part of the skin on his stomach...was a blotch of red scales!

Ozai's eyes widened in awe and interest. He gingerly touched the red scales, which felt completely strong and thick. The hardened layer of skin looked like they can hold off even the sharpest and strongest of arrows. The knob that he felt was revealed to be a little black...orb.

 _ _'That's what hit me?'__ Ozai thought in confusion. __'What is it?'__

He poked it and seethed. __'Damn! It's deep in there! I need to get this out.'__ Using his right human hand, he desperately dug his fingers into the scales, but it only proved to agitate his wound.

"Aaaugh! Damn it!" Ozai pulled his hand away to inspect it for a second. The fingers were coated in blood...until his fingers transformed into claws again.

Ozai, surprised at this sudden change, looks at his hand for a moment, just baffled by everything.

Shaking his head, he decides to ponder on that later as he uses this opportunity to use his clawed forefinger and thumb to get the small black orb out of his scaly skin.

The pain still throbbing on his side, he grunted in agony, but he slowly and surely pulled the projectile out of his skin. When succeeding to get it out, he groans in relief. He looked at it for a second. The projectile was indeed a small round looking orb. He tosses it to the side and clutched the right side of his stomach, applying pressure to his wound. It wasn't a bad wound per-say, but it still hurt like hell.

Now that he's feeling a little better and got the bullet out of him, he stood up and let his mind process all the information that's been given to him.

 _'Okay...it seems I am a Dragon. And there's a bunch of giant abnormal human looking Spirits that are attacking me...at least I think they're Spirits. They look too human to be Guardian Spirits or anything of the sort. They also said I was a...Zoan type?'_

Before he ponders anymore about it, he heard footsteps.

Ozai looked up at the sound...and his eyes continued to be wide as saucers.

There, walking in the shrine, came in the five of the same __huge__ men. The dark skinned one was in the middle of the group, obviously showing authority. He has a big evil missing teeth grin on his face, as he stared down Ozai.

"Well, hello there! The name's Teach! Marshall D. Teach, also known as Blackbeard! We came by to kill you and steal your Devil Fruit power! Hope that's okay with ya! Zehahaha!" the man known as Blackbeard joked morbidly.

Ozai looked at Blackbeard in puzzlement. "...Devil Fruit power?"

* * *

 ** **Okay! Here's the third revised chapter! I hope everything sounds good! As I said before, descriptions are not my strong point, so...if I suck at doing those, then please forgive me! :( Also, I hope I did Blackbeard's crew-mates, Ozai's, and Teach's personalities right, as well as getting some of the Blackbeard crew's and Ozai's attributes correct. Tell me if I did or not. :O Lastly, tell me if the past and present tenses are any good. I try and TRY to get those right. DX****

 **And I kind of posted this chapter without a say so from my beta, cause I was ready to post this as of now and it was taking too long for him to reply back with the results...I'm sorry man if you're reading this, but I just have a lot of stories to write, and I just finished my ACT test...I just want to get this going. D:**

 ** **Either way, the next chapter will be a LONG one, so hold on tight, folks! XD But yeah, what do you all think of it so far? :) Please give me a review or a fave and a follow! :D****

 ** **Thank you all for reading! I'll see you all later! 8D****

 ** **Keep on rocking everybody! ^_^****

 ** **-TSP****


	4. The Will To Fight

"Devil Fruit power?" Ozai asked in confusion. "What is a Devil Fruit power?"

Blackbeard's grin dropped into a puzzled frown, complete with a raised brow, "Eh? What's this? You don't know what a Devil Fruit is? It's what gave you those fancy powers! A fruit that, when consumed, gives you an ability! Let it be your body transformed into rubber, be made of fire, or changed into a beast! It would seem you devoured a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit, meaning that it turned you into an animal."

Ozai blinked, "What!?"

 _'Wait, then that means...'_

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. It was all starting to make sense...well, actually, it really didn't, but it made about as much sense as what's happening right now in this different environment. His assumption of the fruit was correct; it __was__ magical and it __did__ change his entire being! How it was possible, he didn't quite know, but more importantly, it made him into a dragon, a true symbol of firebending! He didn't know what Zoan means, but from what this large man - Blackbeard was it? - told him, these fruits can grant anyone a certain power...

 _ _'Did he say a person can be made__ of __fire when eating one?'__ Ozai briefly inquired in his mind until shaking his head firmly, "Wait. If I understand you correctly, are you saying that some fruit I ate turned me into a dragon?"

"Yes, you are indeed correct!" Lafitte commented with a gleeful smile on his pale face.

Blackbeard looked at Ozai oddly, "Hmmf...you don't get out much, do you? How long have you been stuck on this island?"

Ozai was about to answer when he paused for a moment. __'Wait...should I say where I am? I don't know where I am, technically. If this__ _is_ _ _the Spirit World, then I should lie. These large...__ _people_ _ _apparently don't recognize me... I think I will lie, for now, just to be cautious.'__

"Oi, you there?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ozai answered, "I...I've been trapped here as long as I can remember..."

He watched the other crew near Blackbeard warily, giving him odd grins. He hopes that lie fooled them. Blackbeard squinted at him as if he was boring into Ozai's mind… then grinned toothily, "You're not very good at lying there, little man."

Ozai stood there rigid with a scowl, __'Damn it...'__

Blackbeard chuckled, "Alright then. I don't care that much, but let me ask you something else; when did you eat that Devil Fruit?"

"Earlier today," Ozai answered shortly.

Blackbeard still grinned wider than before, while the rest of the crew looked disappointed. Shiliew grunted, "Damn. I thought I was gonna have fun cutting him down."

"Pounding him is gonna be way too easy," Burgess added.

"Huh. Well, you're a novice Devil Fruit user then. I guess it makes sense, since you acquired wings, but never used them to get off this island..." Blackbeard speculated.

Ozai's eyes narrowed at Blackbeard's observation. _'Damn him to the pits, he's smart for someone so unkempt._ _ _'__ _he cursed silently._

Teach hummed in thought as his ring encrusted fingers rubbed his chin, staring at Ozai, "Well, I guess we're not gonna have a good fight on our hands after all. However...I do want to know one thing about ya before we kill ya; who are you and where did you __really__ come from?"

Ozai only heard the word 'kill' once more and froze, now realizing his situation, "Wait...you're going to __kill__ me!?" he exclaimed.

Blackbeard chuckled, "Of course! We're taking that Devil Fruit power for ourselves!"

"What? How...how do you steal a power that I already have!? Who __are__ you people!? Just...where __am__ I!?" Ozai exclaimed in frustration.

Blackbeard and his crew just looked at him peculiarly, some even blinking in confusion.

"Oi, oi, calm down there, little man. If you want to know that badly, I'll tell you before we kill you." Blackbeard told him.

Ozai narrowed his eyes in a glare, "You're all _**_**not**_**_ going to kill me!" he then got ready into a firebending stance.

"Hold on a second! If you want answers, I'll give ya answers," Teach said with his hand raised up. He then grinned and raised a finger, "First of all, only I can steal your power and give it to someone who hasn't consumed a Devil Fruit," he raised a second finger, "Second, _we_ are the Blackbeard Pirates, and as you can figure out, I am the Captain."

Ozai mentally cursed his luck before prompting further. "Okay. Now, **where** am I?"

Chuckling a bit, Blackbeard raised a third finger, "This is one of the many islands of the New World."

"The New World?" Ozai queried, his confusion returning. "What do you mean by that?"

"Eh?" Blackbeard looked at him in confusion.

Lafitte decided to speak up with his light voice, "The New World is the second half of the Grand Line, the strip of ocean dividing our Oceans into the West Blue, East Blue, South Blue and North Blue."

Ozai blinked. He felt as though they were making a fool out of him...but they did not seem to be acting. The former Fire Lord's expression then changed into a mix of surprise and irritation, the latter being that he didn't like how overconfident this man was on killing him. __'Pirates, huh? Great. Now I'm being threatened and assaulted by a pack of low-lives.'__

Shiliew spoke up suddenly, "Hey Captain, look at his clothes. Do you think he may be from Wano Country?"

As the pirates discuss this topic, Ozai grimaced at the pirates in contempt, __'Damn it. It seems I'm out in the ocean somewhere with lowlife fools who seem to be playing a game with me asking if I'm from some Wano Country or whatever...wait...'__ he thought of asking one more thing, "Look, does anyone of you know of the Fire Nation?"

The Blackbeard crew all stopped talking and looked at Ozai in question.

"Fire Nation? Our last stop __was__ on an island filled with fire. Is that what he's talking about?" Auger asked his crew-mates.

Hearing that and confused all the more at such a place existing, Ozai exclaimed, "No! It is not an __island__ , it's a proud and powerful industrial __nation__ where everyone has the ability to firebend!"

"Firebend? Hmm...interesting." Lafitte said, twirling his cane.

"Huh. I haven't heard of any nation like that during my time as a Head at Impel Down." Shiliew said, a little puzzled.

 _ _'Impel Down?'__ Ozai thought in confusion. _'Must be some other insane place.'_

Blackbeard raised a curious eyebrow at Ozai, "Sorry, we don't know any nation like that. Sounds interesting, however."

Ozai remained outwardly calm, but inside, however, he was shocked. __'Wait...if they__ haven't __heard of the Fire Nation before, then...what does that mean? Does this mean I'm not in the Spirit World? That's impossible, everyone should know of the Fire Nation,__ everyone _ _! Especially pirates!'__ he glanced at each of the imposing pirates, __'But...these pirates don't look or act anything like the ones in my...world?'__

Could this be? Is he really on some other world? Where did that portal take him?

"Hmm." Blackbeard hummed, his hand back on his chin, "What's your name, little man?"

Thoughts interrupted, Ozai snapped incredulously, "My name?"

"Yeah. What, you forget it?" Blackbeard asked him mockingly.

"No! I just..." Ozai then paused in thought, __'Wait a minute...my name...'__ he narrowed his eyes resolutely, __'I need one more test to confirm if I'm really actually on some sort of different world. This could be a big risk, but I need to know where I am, and if revealing my identity is the way to do it, then so be it.'__

"You still there?" Blackbeard asked gruffly.

Ozai took that risk and answered, "My...name is..." he took a deep breath, "...Ozai...Fire Lord Ozai, the Phoenix King..." __'Now let's see if they know me...'__

The Blackbeard Pirates just stared at him, seemingly not fazed by his titles.

"Fire Lord and Phoenix King, eh?" Blackbeard said, rubbing his black stubble in thought with his forefinger and thumb. "Quite a set of titles there, but we never heard of ya. Are you some sort of beginner pirate or something?"

Ozai gawked at them. __'Are they serious!? A pirate!? ME!?'__

Van Auger muttered next to his Captain, "He probably is. He must have been trying to make a name for himself, but went over his head and has been stuck here on this island for a good while."

"That makes sense to me." Burgess agrees.

"I am interested in what he meant by 'firebend', though," Lafitte commented.

"I just think this guy is crazy." Shiliew bluntly stated.

While they were talking, Ozai was in his own incredulous thoughts.

 _ _'This...this is unbelievable! If they really honestly don't know who I am, then...I must BE on some other world! They would all know the title of the Fire Lord otherwise!'__

"Wait!" Ozai exclaimed in desperation, making the Blackbeard Pirates direct their attention to him. "Have you ever heard of the Avatar!? The Elemental Nations!? The Spirit World!?"

They all just kept looking at him strangely.

"Yep. He's crazy." Shiliew muttered.

"Elemental Nations? Av-atar? Spirit World?" Burgess wondered, scratching his head in confusion, "Just what the hell are those?"

Van Auger raised an eyebrow, "Hm. He must be delirious."

"The Spirit World? That's where people go when they die, right?" Lafitte asked bemusedly.

Blackbeard looked puzzled by the whole thing, and said to Ozai, "Now what are you on about? The Elemental Nations? I've been around multiple islands and countries, and I've never even heard any of those places, especially this Spirit World. Also, what the hell is an Avatar? Some sort of device?"

Ozai's expression was of pure disbelief. _'What is this? P_ _ _eople not knowing what a Fire Lord, an Avatar, the Elemental Nations, and the Spirit World is...but know of fruits that grant people powers!?'__ He shook his head and grasped it with his hand, __'This can't...I can't really possibly be in another world!'__

Seeing that Ozai is distressed, Blackbeard continued saying, "Oi, listen, I'll just say it right now; I'm getting the vibe that you might be a little crazy, so...how about this?" he grabbed one of his pistols from his sash, and aimed it at him, "I'll shoot you right here, kill you and take your Devil Fruit power, and we'll give you a proper burial. It's the least we can do. How about that?"

Ozai broke out of his stupor, and looked at them in incredulously, "What!?"

Blackbeard sighed irritably, "I said I'm getting the vibe that you're crazy, so I'm just gonna-"

"I know what you __said__! You lowlife pirates are __not__ going to __kill__ __me__ and...take my Devil Fruit power away or...whatever! And I'm __not__ __crazy__! I'm just not from _this_ _ _world__!" Ozai exclaimed in defiance.

"Not from this world? Sheesh, I __was__ right." Shiliew muttered, lighting up a cigar.

Blackbeard glared at him as he readied his flintlock pistol, "Lowlife pirate? Now that's not a nice thing to say, you crazy little man."

Ozai gritted his teeth, glared back at the man named Blackbeard, tightened his fists, and felt anger coursing through him. __'That thing he's holding is probably what hit me earlier. I can't let it strike me again...'__

"Since shooting you in the stomach isn't gonna kill ya, I'll just aim for your head. Hope that's okay, m'lord." Teach said with a twisted smirk.

"Then I'll aim for your weapon." Ozai countered, and shot his fist forward quickly to unleash a fireball. It soared and connected to Blackbeard's gun, entering the barrel and igniting the gunpowder, making a loud _**_**BOOM**_**_ as it exploded in hand.

" _D_ _ _AAAGHH!__ " Blackbeard yelled, jumping away from the explosion as he shields himself from the flaming remains of his gun, clutching his burnt hand.

The rest of his crew, startled, readied themselves and prepared their weapons(or in Burgess's case, his fists), Van Auger raising his sniper rifle, while Shiliew grasped the hilt of his sword and crouched, and Lafitte tensed, gripping onto his cane.

Blackbeard coughed and waved his hand to clear away the smoke. As it was cleared away, he glared at Ozai for a moment...until he smirked once more. "Well...that's interesting. You shot fire from your fist! Is that part of your dragon ability?"

"I've __always__ had this," Ozai said with a scowl.

Blackbeard raised an eyebrow in question, but soon his smirk widened into a grin and laughed his peculiar laugh, "Zehahaha! Well, I guess that makes you __special__ now, does it?"

Ozai sneered at him, getting into a fighting stance.

"Wiihahaha! Now, this is what I'm talkin' about! Hey Captain, can I pound some manners into this guy!? With something like this up his sleeve, I want to face him!" Burgess asked Teach with a big grin.

Teach turned to Burgess and smirked, "Go ahead! Give him a good beatin' for busting my gun!"

"Wiihahaha! Alright!" Burgess exclaimed as he began walking up to Ozai, his fist smacked into his palm. "Okay little man, let's see if you're not just all talk and bark!"

Ozai smirked haughtily at Burgess, "What can __you__ do? You may have incredible strength, but I have the upper hand! I can shoot long-range __fire__ while you struggle with just your __brawn!"__ he shot another fireball, this time at Burgess.

As it came hurtling towards Burgess, Ozai grinned. With his power, he was sure to win this fight...

...until the massive muscular man did something that surprised the former Fire Lord greatly.

Burgess reared back his arm and fist, and swatted the fireball away to the side like it _was an ordinary ball!_

Ozai's eyes widened, shocked at how casually this beast of a man, with no firebending, could deflect his fire so easily.

Burgess just laughed as he waved his hand back and forth to cool it off, "A bit hot, but that's nothing! Pretty good for just __brawn__ , eh?"

 _ _'That's...impossible! How can he deflect my firebending with just his arm!?'__ Ozai thought in disbelief, __'What kind of monster is he!?'__

Ozai didn't have time to ponder any further as he heard Burgess say to him while strutting forward, "I hope that's not all you can do! I'd be a little disappointed if that's the case!"

 _ _'Damn it! Keep using your firebending! It's stronger than it was before, so maybe if I can just use more of it, it'll weaken him!'__ And that's what Ozai did. Settling into a wider stance, he began punching a barrage of fireballs, each stronger and larger than the last, as the behemoth of a man grew closer. Burgess was still knocking aside the attacks, he wheel-kicked a massive wave of fire and jumped back. He breathed out slowly and watched the dancing flames. Surely that had done something!

Suddenly a massive arm swept the fire aside like a curtain and Burgess appeared. He grinned, and dashed at Ozai with one forearm in front of him, shielding his face and the other cocked behind him for an attack. Ozai was surprised at how undamaged he looked but did not lose his concentration. Calling upon his years of training he ducked under the powerful but clumsy attack and struck Burgess with an ignited fist into the solar plexus, letting their momentum inflict more damage. Burgess grunted in surprise as he was flung by the torrent of fire and landed on his back. Getting right back up on his feet, he coughed as he clutched his heaving chest. Ozai smirked…his flaming fist had burnt him! _'Perhaps it was only his arms that were so powerful',_ he thought.

Burgess crouched and Ozai grinned, he must have damaged him more than he'd thought… but something was not right, he thought, grin fading. Suddenly the burly man jumped forward and before Ozai could react, bodily slammed into him, sending him flying through the hole he made earlier and into a building, smashing through it. Ozai had the breath knocked out of him and he was sure something had broken in his body. He hacked and coughed a few times, blood trickling out. He scrambled to his feet and looked wildly at the man, no, _monster_ , he faced. He was gripping his burnt chest again.

"Damn! It's still stinging from that punch!" he turned to Blackbeard called out, "Hoi Captain! Mind if Doc Q helps me out with this?"

Blackbeard chuckled as he walked over to where the hole in the wall was, "That's fine! You did give him one for me anyways." he stared outside of the hole that was made by Ozai, seeing if he can still sense him. As Ozai clambered out, Teach smiled widely and said, "Well, what do you know? He's __still__ kicking."

"Really? Huh. Must be tougher than I thought." Burgess replied.

"Zehahaha!" Blackbeard laughed as he turned to his other crew-mates, "What do you say, boys!? Does anyone else want to take a go at this guy!?"

"Hm...I really don't want to waste another bullet on such small-fry." Van Auger replied with a mutter.

"Nah, I'm fine. I don't really feel like killing weaklings right now." Shiliew commented.

"You know, I'll have a go at it. I need the exercise." Lafitte said with a small, but somewhat devious smirk.

Blackbeard laughed once more, "Zehahaha! Alright then, Demon Sheriff! Show him what you're made of!"

* * *

Pain was evident in his body after that hit Burgess gave him. He clambered out of the hole in the wall, clutching his head to ease the headache that's forming. It was then his hand started to feel strange. Looking at it, he now noticed that his hand...was back to being a red scaly claw. As the pain subsided, he felt his whole body changing and shifting as if something was trying to pull apart his being. He fell to the ground during this strange process, and once it was over, he got up sluggishly. His body felt a little heavier than usual and noticed that he was on all fours. He tried to right himself up but found that he couldn't. He looked at his body and yelled in shock, only for it to come out as a roar. He was no longer human or even human-like, he was fully a dragon! With a long spear-like snout, decorated in whiskers, four strong but short legs and two leathery wings all covered in hard scales, like armor.

 _ _'I...think I'm okay.'__ Ozai thought stunned. His body felt rejuvenated despite moments ago being bloodied and broken during that hit. He stood there and adjusted the kinks in his joints, quite amazed that he wasn't in worse condition.

 _ _'It must have been the scales...they must have formed when I was in danger.'__ Ozai theorized.

Feeling more confident with this armor on, he looked up to face his burly opponent again, only to see that the pale man from before was standing in front of him.

"I'm certain your pain has subsided by now," he said cheerily before vanished suddenly, "...however, I think there will be more coming your way." the man's melodic voice said from somewhere else.

Ozai jolted at the sudden disappearance and looked frantically around him to find the voice.

"Up here." the same voice mockingly said.

The former Fire Lord looked up and saw him standing on top of a two-story stone building, holding his cane and resting it on his right shoulder. He seemed to be smiling in a wicked fashion. "Ah, I really __was__ accurate on the guess. A real live dragon!"

Ozai glared at the man, "And who are you supposed to be? What monstrosity should I await from you?"

"Well, since you asked so kindly, my name is Lafitte. I am known as the Demon Sheriff where I'm from." Lafitte said with a disturbing smile. "Also, please don't take anything that we're doing personal. We're just trying to make a name for ourselves and follow our dreams, especially our Captain."

"A name for what? What dreams could a pirate have besides getting gold and having drinks?" Ozai asked, a little annoyed, but curious.

"Well, you see, our Captain wants to become the Pirate King, and to do that, he first must become a Pirate Emperor. To be a Pirate Emperor requires power of high-magnitude, and to be the King he must become the most powerful."

Ozai blinked at that, "What? Pirate King? There's a king for pirates? Th-That's ridiculous!"

Lafitte's smile turned into a confused frown, "Um...you don't know what the title of the Pirate King is?"

"Of course not! Why would anyone be a king of pirates? What kind of world is this!? And how did that large man protect himself from my firebending!?" Ozai exclaimed in aggravation.

Lafitte stared at him in blank confusion, "You really __are__ crazy...although perhaps...well, to answer the last one, my crew-mate Burgess used Haki."

"Ha-ki?" Ozai said in bewilderment. "What is that?"

Lafitte raised an eyebrow, "It is a latent ability within all living beings. Presence, fighting spirit, and intimidation are the three kinds of Haki there are."

"Three?" Ozai said in interest. "What do the others do?" he asked the quaint man.

Lafitte leaned on his cane and explained. "The first, Armament Haki, is like an invisible armor formed by your fighting spirit. It was with this, Burgess's arms remained protected. The second is called Observation Haki, the ability to detect a person's presence of living beings. The Skypieans call it Mantra." Lafitte continued as he ignored Ozai's confused look when he mentioned Skypieans. "The third is called Conqueror's Haki, the power of intimidation of the supreme king, and is possessed by one out of a million people."

"Armament, Observation, and...Conqueror Haki?" Ozai repeated to himself, scratching his scaly head in puzzlement.

Lafitte nodded, his mouth forming back into a small smirk, "Yes. And it would seem our Captain has sensed Haki in you as well

Ozai's eyes widened, "What? I have this...Haki you speak of? And your Captain can sense it?"

"Yes, he can, as well as all of us. Our Captain said yours was a little weak, it's basically because you haven't awakened it yet."

Blinking in befuddlement, Ozai shook his head, "And how do I use it?"

"Ah-ah." Lafitte said with his left forefinger waving in a 'no-no' fashion, "I'm not here to give you a Haki lesson. I'm actually here to kill you, remember?" Lafitte stood straight holding onto the collar of his crook handle cane and pulled it to unsheathe a long thin sword. pointing the tip of the blade at Ozai.

The former Fire Lord snarled and readied himself.

"Ah, that animal instinct is already in you!" Lafitte commented. He then jumped off the roof of the building and landed on the ground. He was a few feet away in front of Ozai, still pointing the tip of his cane-sword in his direction with his right hand, while oddly enough, he used his left hand to pinch the brim of his black top hat. "Let's see if you fight like one."

Ozai tensed as if to get into a stance, forgetting his dragon form and to his surprise changed again. He retained his dragon features but was more human again. Blinking at the sudden change, but realized he has no time to marvel, he clenched his fists and prepared to ignite it. __'I don't know what kind of abilities this man has, so I need to be careful. He has a cane-sword, so that's his weapon...'__

"Anytime now," Lafitte said with a smug smirk.

Ozai, irked at the taunt, jumped forward and struck, firing two tentacles of fire at Lafitte from above...but it was dodged effortlessly by quickly side-stepping the flame to his right! The fireball made contact with the building behind him, making the wall **explode**! Lafitte seemed to be posing his cane-sword upward in front of him, his right side facing Ozai as he stood straight, and his left hand still pinching the brim of his black hat. He looked like an insane tap-dancer of some kind.

Ozai's eyes widened in shock, his mouth dropped slightly open once more at how easily he had dodged it _ _.__

"I don't think that'll work," Lafitte said, glancing at him while still having that smug smirk.

Emitting a fierce growl, Ozai threw shot after shot of fire. But the odd pirate dodged it again and again, the fire stream destroying another wall. once more When Lafitte dodged Ozai's last punch, he disappeared again, reappearing at Ozai's left side. The former Fire Lord only just reacted to the flash of still, avoiding the skewering blade that likely will impale him.

 _ _'Damn it! How is he this abnormally fast!?'__ Ozai thought in aggravation. He continued to keep shooting fire streams, fireballs, and fire comets, adrenaline pumping through his veins, as he hoped to hit Lafitte. However, Lafitte kept dodging every single one of them, the blasts destroying his surroundings instead. It would seem his opponent was dodging his fire blasts in a circle, side-stepping and jumping over them like it was nothing but a game.

And it made Ozai furious.

The only thing that took damage were the buildings around him, all having blown out holes in them. Ozai kept blasting fire at Lafitte, but it was useless, that accursed Lafitte was far too fast for his attacks.

 _ _'Just what kind of freaks are these people!?'__ Ozai thought for the umpteenth time that day, feeling discouraged and outraged.

He decided to not do any more fire-fist punches and decided to feint and then do a swift jumping kick. Once he saw Lafitte in his left peripheral vision, he jumped and spin kicked, creating a stretching fire ring that went in all directions as the circle extends. It was a massive flame circle, and it would be too tall to jump over and impossible to duck under.

But once again, something surprised him...

The giant flames were parted by a vertical swipe downward, his cane-sword splitting the wall of fire! The flames dissipated around him, and he was __still__ holding onto the brim of his black top hat he was wearing.

Was he __untouchable__ _?_!

Ozai looked at him in shock, wondering how all of this is possible.

"You know, you should try a different tactic." Lafitte reminded him with a wicked smile. "Although, this firebending you have certainly is interesting. Did you __really__ __always__ have this power?"

The former Fire Lord snarled angrily, "Of course I always had it! Like I said, I'm from a different world!"

"You __really__ are caught up on that." Lafitte muttered, "Well, either way, whether you were born with it or not, we're going to still obtain it and give it to one of our crew."

Ozai only glared contemptuously in response.

Lafitte continued, "But in all honesty, I think you need to try something else besides your fire attacks. How about a little one-on-one swordplay with your dagger?"

Ozai blinked. He completely forgot about his dagger! He was about to reach for it when he remembered something...

 _ _'My lightning-bending...'__

Narrowing his eyes and keeping them on Lafitte, he 'reached' for his dagger...

...he cleared away his emotions...

...and with a swift finger jab, he shot a lightning bolt at Lafitte's head!

...But the tall pale man craned his neck to his right as the bolt of electricity flew past where his head was, as it split open the sky with a deafening clap and cracking another stone wall.

Ozai's eyes widened in slight horror. Never, not even in his battle against the Avatar, had someone dodged his attacks so easily. He never felt so helpless...

Lafitte was genuinely surprised however as he blinked, stuck a finger in his ear, and twisted it. "My, that was quite loud, Fire Lord. I'll admit that I did not expect such an ability from you. It must have been your lighting that caused that thunder we heard earlier."

* * *

Meanwhile, Blackbeard watched the fight from the busted hole in the ruins of the shrine, sitting and drinking his rum, his brows raised up in interest. His crew also had settled down within it to have a drink and rest. Doc Q was with them as well, resting as he patched up Burgess's wound.

"Oi, I heard thunder again. Is it gonna rain outside?" Shiliew asked in question as he laid on the floor to rest.

"What's going on, Captain?" Auger asked appearing from behind Blackbeard.

Teach looked out there in silence until he started chuckling, "Well boys, you may not believe it, but it seems this dragon-guy can fire bolts of lightning!"

Auger blinked, "Really?"

Shiliew raised his head and grimaced, "What? Are you serious?"

"Zehahaha! Yeah! Never heard of a dragon doing that!" Blackbeard grinned, "This just got __real__ intriguing..."

* * *

Ozai knew that even his lightning bending was useless and decided to finally move on to the dagger as his opponent had suggested. He exclaimed once more, "Fine! No firebending, just knife and sword!"

Lafitte smiled evilly as he put his cane-sword blade up to the middle of his face...then disappeared!

Ozai remained on guard and waited, trying to anticipate from where the attack would come. But right then his mind flashed with an image... a blade penetrating a shoulder. Before he could make sense of it, he jerked forward as a long blade went through his shoulder.

"AAAGH!" Ozai yelled.

"Hmm...not very good at sensing people, are you?" Lafitte declared in a matter-of-fact tone, withdrawing the bloodied sword.

Ozai whipped around grinding his teeth, the stab wound on his shoulder had already started throbbing. He looked at the wound for a moment and saw that he still has his dragon-esque body, his red scales making it evident. The man had quite some strength for one so lithe. With the dagger still in his right hand, he settled back into a guarded stance, watching Lafitte, trying to read him, the pain he felt being ignored.

"Ah, you're still up! It seems you have some will in you after all!" Lafitte said with a disturbing smile, "Or perhaps I just missed my target."

"I...will _not_ __lose,__ " Ozai said in firm resolute, glaring defiantly.

Lafitte couldn't help but grin sadistically, "Well, we'll see about that. But first, how about a little game?"

Ozai raised an eyebrow. "A game?"

"It's quite simple. If you somehow manage to dodge another attack, then I'll spare you and bring you to our Captain so he can kill you himself. If you fail, then I'll be the one to kill you instead." Lafitte explained. "I know, it's not fair game for you, but it's more fun for me." And with that, Lafitte disappeared in a flash once more.

Surprised, Ozai started to look frantically around in any direction to find Lafitte, from his left, right, and back. As he concentrated, he could hear _**_**pips**_**_ and _**_**paps**_**_ , the sound shoes hitting the ground, as well as...the walls?

 _ _'Where is he!?'__ Ozai thought in a panic. Ozai knew that this pirate was making no bones in killing him if he failed to dodge this one, so it was life-or-death. But how? Aside from the quiet and untraceable footsteps, he had no clue...except, that image. It corresponded with the attack...was it a premonition!?

His thoughts were interrupted by another vision, a sword arching toward a neck, HIS neck. He ducked and swung his dagger in a circle...and was brought to a stop as it clanged against another blade.

Feeling the force of the blow, he kept his right hand steady while holding the dagger. When he turned fully to his right, he could see Lafitte, a smirk on his pale face. He had his cane-sword still in his hand and pulled the blade away from him as he held it to his side.

"Well now, that's more like it," Lafitte said.

Ozai backed away from him warily and asked, "What was that just now!?"

"That, my soon-to-be deceased friend, was a part of Observation Haki," Lafitte told him, still smiling.

The dragon man looked at him with wondering eyes. "So this is the power of Haki?"

"Indeed. However, I don't think you're advanced enough to block all my attacks, so let's try something different." Lafitte then jumped high upward at an impossible height. Although Ozai was amazed by that, there was something else Lafitte did that made his jaw drop.

Lafitte grew a pair of white feathered __wings__ from his back!

Taken aback by this, the former Fire Lord looked up at the man in shock. "H-How..."

Before the Fire Lord could finish his question Lafitte interrupted, "That's for me to know and you to wonder about" Lafitte replied, flapping his wings. "Now, since you're capable of flight yourself, how about we take this to the air?"

 _ _'Wait, that's right! I can fly! ...But how?'__ Ozai thought to himself, glancing at his leathery wings as he tried to figure out how to move them again.

"Oh yes, that's right. You said you just obtained your dragon ability." Lafitte stated, "Maybe you need a little __motivation.__ " he said with a crooked smile.

Lafitte then pointed the tip of the blade of his cane-sword towards him, flapped his wings back a little bit, and dive-bombed Ozai, the blade shining in a sinister way.

Ozai's tensed, the adrenaline in his body still pumping wildly and jumped back when Lafitte was getting closer...but he didn't come down. He looked down and saw the ground below his feet. The feeling of wings flapping on his back still felt foreign to him, but he soon felt a push of air going up.

Lafitte went down to where Ozai once stood, positioning his feet and landing in a dust shockwave. His wings spread out and bent inwardly, his cane-sword still in his hand as he jumped back up, after Ozai.

"There we _go_!" Lafitte said in mock encouragement.

Ozai's wings were still flapping and carrying him up above the village. He doesn't really know how he's controlling his wings; perhaps instinct? Either way, he was ascending. He could see around the island, and caught sight of the giant monster from before looking down at Lafitte, the village, and the shrine that he came out of.

"Oh! You found me again!" Wolf said in glee.

Ozai ignored it and looked around trying to sense his opponent. That Lafitte would not leave him alone for long.

Suddenly a blade slashed his leg. "Beware, beware, dragon-man!" Lafitte called, flying past him.

Ozai growled and habitually used his legs to fire flames and fly after the taunting pirate, clenching his dagger...

* * *

"Hmm..." Auger sighed as he looked at the walls with interest. He was studying the surviving pictographs of the shrine. "This village looks to have worshiped the concept of Haki at one time."

"Well, this is the New World, so that's common here," Shiliew said, not looking up from polishing his sword and examining it in the light of the caved in, cigar smoking as always.

Blackbeard remained at the hole in the wall watching the fight with interest and occasionally tilting his head back for another swig of his drink.

He put a hand on his chin and said after a moment, "...You know what, I think I might just get my hands dirty today."

Burgess, who was tentatively rubbing his chest, looked at him in surprise, "Eh? You want to fight him? What for?"

Blackbeard shrugged as he grinned. "I just want to test out this guy's endurance."

"Why? I doubt he's any challenge." Shiliew asked, giving the katana one last rub before sheathing it.

Teach turned away from the crashed hole, "Eh, he's been doing okay so far. Just thought I would give it a go."

Auger turned away from the pictographs and glanced at his Captain, "You know, you'll most likely massacre him, Captain."

Blackbeard's grin turned wider and more sinister, "Aye, I know. But it doesn't hurt to test out his __will__."

And with that, Teach made his way out of the shrine through the hole towards the flying fighters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozai was now hovering in place with his wings flapping regularly. He stared down at Lafitte, who was standing on a roof of a stone building, looking up at the former Fire Lord.

"Well, it seems now that you're really trying, we can now truly _begin_!" Lafitte exclaimed, a wild glint in his eyes.

Shooting straight up towards Ozai, his cane-sword arm arched inward, ready to swing at him. He was going at an alarmingly fast pace. Ozai grit his teeth and for the first time since he was a child, prayed to the Great Spirits to help him dodge this crazy man's blows. He briefly wondered for a second if he could use that Observation Haki again, but it seemed to be uncontrollably sporadic to be really useful.

When Lafitte came close enough, Ozai prepared to swing his dagger vertically down. But the tall pale man stopped and thrust his wings forward, sending a powerful gust of wind at him. The dragon man was blown off balance, the wind blowing him back and barreling him into the air. Ozai grunted, trying to right himself from the rotation, as he rolled around in the air. The dagger remained secure in his hand.

As he finally stabilized he felt a surge of excited, cruel emotions that were not his own. Ozai didn't have time to ponder on this as he instinctively turned to his left and swung his dagger.

 ** _ **CLANK!**_**

The dagger's cross-guard and left side of the blade caught the cane-sword.

"You're getting better!" Lafitte said smiling crazily.

Ozai growled in response. __'I need to keep this up! This Haki business is what's keeping me alive!'__ he thought to himself.

"In fact, I think I should keep testing that Haki of yours to see if you can still catch up!" Lafitte grinned sadistically as he suddenly his cane-sword and began stabbing at him.

Ozai blocked wildly, working on pure instinct and the occasional intermittent Haki vision. However, he was slowing down while the flurry of strikes continued, slash mark after slash mark. Ozai grew desperate and folded his wings, diving down and landing heavily. His scales were all that prevented him from being eviscerated. He looked up at the angel-winged pirate, only to see that he's landing. His head was bleeding profusely and the hat was bent. His face seemed a mixture of furious anger and surprise.

Figuring out what happened, Ozai defiantly grinned, feeling almost his old self again. He realized that in his dive, his spiked tail had smashed into the pirates head at full swing.

* * *

"Oooh! That was really good!" Wolf complimented from afar, clapping his massive hands and causing a burst of wind over the island.

"What was!? What's happening, you big fool!?" Pizarro yelled to Wolf, who seemed to not hear.

"Those idiots must be having fun over there," Devon muttered to herself, squinting through the trees.

"I'm ready for my Devil Fruit power now!" Shot exclaimed suddenly as he woke up from his drunken stupor.

* * *

Lafitte muttered to himself, "Well, that was unexpected..." he then exclaimed. "You to think you've achieved something, Fire Lord? You forget who was struggling no five minutes before!" He raised his sword and vanished again. Ozai did not even have time to think when he bent double, the sword slashing him in the gut and sending him flying into a tree.

Lafitte was about to strike again, when a gruff voice interrupted, "You okay there, Lafitte?"

The tall man turned to face Blackbeard his face smiling as usual again, "Yes, Captain, I'm quite fine. He just got a lucky shot in, that's all."

Blackbeard chuckled, "Well, you did good on giving him a run of his money there. Mind if I cut in? I want to have a go myself."

Lafitte raised a brow, "Um...no, not at all, but why?"

"Just want to test him out." Teach said with a shrug.

Lafitte glanced at his Captain curiously, "Hmm...you only do that when you're really considering letting someone join the crew. Is he really worth it?"

"Eh, I just want to see if he is. Besides, that lightning attack impressed me. And if he's no good for a fight, he'll make an impressive lamp."

Lafitte shrugged, "Yes, it seemed quite unique, even for a Dragon Devil Fruit."

Blackbeard chuckled, "Which is why I want to see if there's any more surprises from him in store."

Lafitte nodded his head with a smile. "He's all yours, Captain." He walked past Blackbeard, towards the shrine, twirling his cane.

Just as Ozai finally regained consciousness, he got up slowly, leaning on the tree and stood to pant.

"This is just __not__ my day," he muttered to himself, closing his eyes.

"Sure doesn't look like it!" a jolly voice commentated in an unbidden response.

Ozai's eyes snapped opened and jumped in a defensive stance. Blackbeard sat across from him, unconcernedly, grinning and all. Ozai glared back at him.

"Zehahahaha! I got to admit, you're doing pretty well holding out your own! You seem to have some fight in ya! Let's see if we can keep that going!" Blackbeard said getting up.

Ozai tensed and prepared himself, trying to stay steady at the dizziness from loss of blood. The injuries he had received were taking their toll.

"So, you're gonna fight me now?" asked a jeering Ozai, trying to futilely mask his weakness

"Yep! I do want to ask you though, what was that lightning attack you used a while ago on Lafitte?" asked Teach.

Ozai harrumphed, "That was lightning-bending. It's a special technique used by firebenders."

Blackbeard cocked his head as he smirked, "Huh. You keep saying that word 'firebend' a lot...just what are you, little man?"

Ozai growled at him calling him 'little man', "I am _not a_ _ **little**_ _ **man**_! I am the Fire Lord, master firebender, and the crowned Phoenix King, Ozai!"

Blackbeard just laughed, "Zehahahahaha! Well, lord, king, master firebender or whatever, you're in a tough situation here! Titles won't get you anywhere around these parts of the sea! You have to __fight__ to survive!"

"And I intend to," Ozai said resolutely, and with that, Ozai fired a huge fireball at Blackbeard.

It came barreling towards the pirate Captain who remained still. The large man just kept on grinning...and that was when Teach held out his right arm with his palm spread out, letting a black pulsing aura surround his entire arm and hand. The huge fireball rushed even faster towards Blackbeard, and as it struck his hand...it disappeared into the darkness of his hand!

Ozai stood there in shock, not believing his eyes. The other two had knocked his fire aside, or battered through it, but the fire remained. Here it just...vanished. The fireball was gone, leaving lust Blackbeard with his hand stretched out.

Seeing his surprise, Blackbeard laughed and exclaimed, " _ _Zehahahaha__! If you think that's impressive, wait till you see this!"

He plunged his hand down onto the ground and it was covered in a wave of darkness. Ozai, felt himself being sucked in as it flowed around his legs. He tried to fly but his body had somehow returned to its human form. Panicking he fired flames from his hands and popped out. The surrounding trees and stones sank out of sight and the wave receded. Ozai landed on the ground, feeling decidedly shaken. He concentrated and his dragon-man form returned. He would need it to survive the fight.

Blackbeard then raised his hands to the sky and a geyser of darkness erupted from him. " _Liberation!_ " he crowed gleefully, and Ozai stared as crushed trees and rocks were flung from the darkness. Teach laughed at his expression, "What do you think!? That, right there, is the power of darkness! Powerful innit!? Zehahaha!"

Ozai looked at the display of power, still in awe and amazement.

Teach laughed at his expression, "What do you think!? Oh, and hey! There's also something else I can do! Watch and learn!" Teach then extended the same right arm out, which a swirling black vortex was emerging out of thin air and into it his hand.

Ozai stood there for a moment, confused at what was happening, until he felt something...a pull.

He felt his body tingle for a moment, but then, his whole body _**jerked**_ **f** orward, sending him flying straight into Blackbeard's hand! Ozai grunted, struggling to stay grounded, but it proved futile. Ozai was violently pulled into Blackbeard's large hand, as it grabbed him. The former Fire Lord tried to struggle from his grip, but it was then he noticed something The snout that he had...was gone! It shrunk back into his face! He also looked down at himself and realized that his scales were gone! He also felt his tail and wings disappear too. Ozai felt as if the Avatar removed his bending once more, making him feel helpless and weak.

Blackbeard held him in place and grinned at him, "Pretty spectacular, eh!? When I touch you, your dragon form is nullified and back to your human one! That goes for all the other Devil Fruits users, Logia, Paramecia, and Zoan alike! My darkness power can pull everything in like gravity and not spare a single ray of life! That's the power of pure darkness!"

With that said, the large man reared his arm back with Ozai in his grasp and __threw__ him to a nearby building with his surprisingly great strength. Ozai went through the building and landed in a crumpled heap under a collapsed rubble. The building itself was half destroyed, and with the last of his strength, he shifted the debris off of him, grimacing at the excruciating pain, and then slowly staggered up.

"Zehahahaha!" Teach laughed seeing that Ozai was emerging from the rubble, "Well well, it seems you're still moving! It looks like you do got some will in ya!"

Ozai grunted as he got the rest of the rubble off of him. He was in pain, but he was determined to keep going, to _live_. Concentrating once more, he got out of the building and brought out his dragon-man form, taking a stance. Despite being in eye-watering pain, he felt strangely calm, analytical.

 _ _'__ _It seems that firebending is out of the question. He'll just absorb it with that power, so I need to strike him somehow!'_ His eyes shifted around and he noticed a shiny glint to his left...his dagger! The superior Fire-Nation craftsmanship remained unharmed by Blackbeard's crushing dark trap. He snatched it up and stood at the ready thinking up a plan of attack.

When Blackbeard saw Ozai grab the dagger, he chuckled, "I don't think that's gonna help you too much there."

Ozai only glared at him.

Seeing that he wasn't making a move, Teach smirked, "Alright then, Mr. Ozai, since you're so cautious, I'll give you the first attack. Let's see if you can stab me with that dagger."

Ozai just kept glaring back at Teach. He scowled, frustrated, being taunted and beaten so easily by a __pirate__ _was_ _ _unforgivable__ _!_ He will not be humiliated like this! "I am **_**no**_** _ _weakling,__ you lowlife ogre! Do not _underestimate_ _**me**_!"

And with that furious declaration, he dashed towards Blackbeard, dagger in his hand, anger dulling out the pain that he was in. He used a blast of fire to accelerate suddenly and bellowed out a war-cry, ready to run the pirate through. His dagger hand tightened and hardened as he put his very will into the blow.

Blackbeard lazily activated his darkness and stretched out his palm towards the charging dragon-man. At that moment, Ozai swung the dagger at Teach who put his palm in front of the blade. At first, the knife seemed to melt away in the darkness...but suddenly, Blackbeard cried out and began cursing furiously. His other arm arched back and was covered by a glowing white orb. Ozai tried to dodge whatever it was, kicking off Blackbeard's chest, however, the fist swiftly knocked him to the ground. Ozai mouth opened, but no sound came out. He felt wracked with pain as never before as if he was being shattered from the inside out. His scales crumpled and cracked apart and his body felt broken. As he was on his back on the ground, he rolled over to his front, picked himself up, and lurched to his feet once more.

He glanced at Teach, who was looking at the blood seeping through his palm with an expression of mild shock. However, it quickly turned to one of curiosity.

"Huh...interesting," Blackbeard muttered with a raised eyebrow. He glanced up at Ozai, "It seems your Armament Haki came at the right time. That little bit was enough to hurt me."

Ozai only breathed heavily in response. "So that tight feeling was Armament Haki then."

"Aye...either you're a natural, or you got lucky." Teach replied. "But since you're a beginner, it's not a real threat, although I'll give ya points for hurting me at all." Wiping his bleeding hand on his pant-leg, he grinned wickedly and continued, "So how did you like the taste of my powers, eh? Seems like a dragon is no match for the combined might of mine and Whitebeard's power!"

Ozai realized he was referring to the glowing white orb. "I thought your power was that of darkness, pirate?"

Blackbeard chuckled, replying, "Indeed, but why have only one, when I can control more!?" he continued. "You may be powerful wherever you're from, but compared to me, you ARE weak." He raised and activated his black-hand once more.

Ozai realized he had to act before he was beaten once more. Quickly concentrating, he finger jabbed towards the pirate, a powerful lightning bolt whipping towards the Captain. At such a close range, it made a direct hit to his chest, and Blackbeard out as he was shocked by the high voltage, his darkness vanishing.

 _ _'Yes! Take that, you wretch!'__ Ozai internally cheered at his success, smirking...until the smirk melted into a look of grim bitterness.

Blackbeard remained standing as he grumbled, "Aaaagh, that really burns." He looked up and glared at him, "So, you want to play that game, huh?" he held out his left palm again as darkness was swirling inside it, the right lighting it up the orb once more, a stark contrast to one another. The suction in increased suddenly and Ozai was slowly dragged towards the pirate, in spite of the claws that dug into the ground.

"You know, I don't think I explained my __other__ power, did I?" Teach asked Ozai, "You see, I stole a Devil Fruit power from the one and only Edward Newgate, also known as Whitebeard! You know, that one guy I mentioned earlier! Anyways, he was my old Captain, and I respected the old man! He was a strong guy, but he was old, and it was time for a new era, _my era_! We beat the geezer in the War of the Best at Marineford and it was then I took his power." he laughed at that, "I'll spare ya the details, but not only do I hold the power of darkness, but I also hold the power of destruction! I'll give ya a guess on what that power is! Here's a hint: it's a natural disaster. Do you know what it is?"

Ozai only grunted, struggling to remain out of Blackbeard's reach.

"Don't know? I'll tell ya! It's the power of earthquakes! The Gura Gura Fruit! I can manipulate the air, the sea, and the earth as I please, shattering _each as I please_!" Teach declared with evident pride. "Now think what that will do to a body!?" Blackbeard finished his commentary by swinging the orb down once more on Ozai.

The former Fire Lord gritted his teeth in frustration as it dropped, reflecting on his situation mentally. _'Is this it? Am I going to die knowing that my fool of a son is ruling my country? Will I not return to re-conquer the Fire Nation? Was I truly just weak this whole time?'_

That last thought hit him hard.

He grew furious. He had to get his nation back... that soft ingrate Zuko would turn the Fire Nation his grandfather Sozin and father Azulon envisioned and worked so hard for, into a country of weak fools... he could not let himself be weak and allow this to come to be. He had to survive. It will not be the end for him, it cannot!

 _'I am the Phoenix King, who has the power to burn the world to ash. I will not_ _ **die**_ _here!'_

With a flick of his wrist, Ozai knocked the blackened hand aside and shot another lightning bolt at Blackbeard, straight into the chest, knocking him back. Jumping back to his feet Ozai, wasted no time raining attacks onto the distracted pirate. Fireballs, flame-whips, even lightning strikes. Teach soon began dodging quickly, faster than would be expected of a man of his size. He was surrounded by darkness, trying to absorb the attacks. Ozai then formed a massive ball of fire and crashed it down in a massive explosion that rose far above the forest.

He kept on attacking Blackbeard, looking like he's actually getting the upper hand on the large man. Teach was trying to swat the fire shots that were coming at him, but there were some that even struck the pirate. Parts of his body were on fire, as his darkness power was trying to absorb all the damage that was on him.

In a fury, Ozai loudly proclaimed, "I will __not__ lose to the likes of you! You are __nothing__! It is my __destiny__ to go back to my nation and rule it, and to rule that __world__! __My__ world! I will take back my throne and show my fool of a son to __respect__ his __king__ , and I __WILL DESTROY HIM ALONG WITH THE__ _ ** _ **AVATAR**_**_! I WILL-"

 ** _ **"ENOUGH!"**_**

Ozai was blasted back by a sudden eruption. Blackbeard appeared in the dust, fist glowing. The wind began howling as darkness spread all around him and the dust, and everything not held down to the ground was swept in, the flames and smoke with them. Ozai was pulled in as well, and before he could fight back, Blackbeard crashed another orb-covered fist onto him.

 _ ** **KER-KLAK-POOOOOOOW!****_

That small amount of power made the ground, buildings, and one of the walls of the village shake and crumble at the sheer force. Ozai was blown far back as he skidded across the ground like a rag-doll. His was still in his dragon-man form and his scales had protected him slightly, but just barely.

He sluggishly tried to pick himself back up, but the pain was too much and he collapsed, coughing up blood. While on the ground in agony, he heard footsteps. Once they stopped, Ozai slowly looked up. And the last thing he saw before fading into darkness was the large silhouette of Blackbeard grinning down at him.

 _'Damn it...I've failed...'_ was Ozai's last thought before he passed out.

With a part of the village destroyed, as well as Ozai's pride, the battle was over...

* * *

Blackbeard stood over the unconscious man, grinning contemplatively. While burned in places, he was perfectly alright. It was of no importance. He looked around; the damage of the battles was devastating but did not extend far enough to be noticed from a distance. He didn't want the Marines to find them so soon.

Teach looked at the man named Ozai and seeing that he was still breathing couldn't help but smirk, "Heh...so he's still alive after all of that."

"Captain! Hey, what happened!?" Burgess yelled as he and the rest of the crew came running towards the commotion.

Burgess, Auger, and the rest of the crew ran towards the scene, while Lafitte seemed to have flown to where Blackbeard was, as he landed near his crew-mates.

"Oh my. You certainly beat him badly," said Lafitte with smile.

Auger, however, looked a little surprised, "Huh...the man's still living. Maybe he's not much of a pushover than I thought he would be."

"Wiihahaha! Well, whether he caused trouble or not, leave it to the Captain to finish anyone off!" Burgess said with a smirk, "So, what do you think, Captain?"

Blackbeard, after a moment, however, said, "...Get Doc Q over here."

The rest of the crew looked at their Captain in puzzlement.

"What!? Did he really hurt you that bad!?" Burgess asked incredulously.

Van Auger shook his head at Burgess. "He wants the Doctor for the Dragon-Man, Burgess."

"Ah, it looks like I was right once more," Lafitte said with another smile.

"You're not actually thinking of letting this weakling be a part of the crew, are you?" Shiliew rasped disbelievingly.

Blackbeard chuckled, "If he wants too. He certainly fought hard enough. I have to respect the man for the guts he has. I don't know his background, and I don't care, but he has potential. Now don't waste time! Get Doc Q over here and fix 'im up!"

* * *

 _Ozai, in his Dragon-Man form, was sitting on the throne of his forefathers, surrounded by flames. Suddenly a military messenger burst into the room. "My lord, the palace is under attack!"_

 _The Fire surrounding his throne flared as he clenched his scaly fists, "Who DARES to..."_

 _But before he could finish his words the doors were blown in, and a familiar large pirate walked in out of the smoke._

 _"Zehahahaha! This is a nice palace, little man."_

 _Ozai could only sit, frozen in horror, "W-why... how are you here?" he stammered._

 _Blackbeard grinned, his beady stare boring into him, "Why to kill you, of course, 'Fire Lord'! I want your fruit!"_

 _And he raised his hand and the room was enveloped in crushing darkness. Ozai yelled as his surroundings vanished and he tumbled through the air._

* * *

He suddenly stopped and grunted, feeling constricted around his chest and arms.

"He's waking up!" said the hoarse voice of a sickly sounding man.

Eyes slowly opening, his vision started to come back to him. He still felt a little pain in his abdomen, as when he coughed, it started to hurt. When his vision cleared, he can see Blackbeard and his four crew-mates, along with other new equally strange people sitting a fire. One of them had horns on his head, while there was some sort of...female with a shark-toothed grin, and a strange man with a huge nose and a crossed-eyed, dopey expression. The last one looked really sick and had a giant animal with him(he doesn't know which kind it is, but it looked like some sort of...hippo-horse?).

Blackbeard was in front of Ozai with a big grin on his face, "Wakey-wakey, little man!"

"Murunfuffuffuffu! He's kind of handsome!" Devon said in a teasing tone.

"Toputoputopu! So this is the guy who's got my Devil Fruit?" Shot said with a drunken grin, tongue hanging out.

"So, I've heard you're some sort of 'king', you say? Well, so am I!" Pizarro said with a smirk.

"You're a __very__ lucky man, Mr. Ozai!" the sickly sounding man known as Doc Q commented with a crooked smile.

Ozai blinked at the array of strange faces and looked down...to see that he was heavily bandaged all over his entire body and had been tied up with rope. He groaned and shut his eyes to the fire, feeling nauseous. His head was pounding _hard..._ he really took a beating.

"Since yer probably wonderin', we had Doc here patch you up! Thank those scales of yours that you're alive at all. I got to say, for a weakling, you sure do have some fight in you!" The Blackbeard Pirates all laughed, along with their Captain. Ozai opened his eyes and fixed him in an angry look, but said nothing.

Laughter dying down, Teach said, "Alright, enough beating around the bush! I want to ask you some questions!"

"Really now?" Ozai growled, "I thought you wanted me dead."

"First up, do you want to be strong?" Blackbeard asked, ignoring his sarcasm.

That question made Ozai narrow eyes, "Do I want to be strong? I already am!"

"Not by standards of the New World! Wiihahahaha!" Burgess laughed.

"Tch, you're probably strong by weakling standards," Shiliew stated.

"Mm-hm. Not to mention you're lucky." Lafitte piped.

"Look, little man, you may think you're strong, but in reality, you're weak." Blackbeard bluntly told him, "Although you manage to hold off your own, you're still in a pretty bad situation here. You wouldn't be able to take us _all_ on, even if you tried. You couldn't even take one of us on, 'specially in this state. Granted, you did well enough in the fight before."

Ozai looked at the man as if examining him.

" _He's right you know,"_ an elderly voice in his head told him, _"Even if you were the most powerful when Sozin's Comet came, you still couldn't assuredly defeat the Avatar."_ He looked at these freaks around him. To be able to rule unopposed, he would need to have the power they had.

"Since you seem to understand that, I have a proposition for you!" Teach continued as if he was uninterrupted.

The former Fire Lord looked at him suspiciously, "What kind of proposition?"

"Well, you said something about reclaiming your land, taking over __your__ world or something like that, destroying your son, along with destroying this Avatar guy. To be perfectly honest, I don't really care about any of that crazy stuff you're saying. What does interest me, is your potential. I'm willing to have some new members in my crew to fortify my soon-to-be Pirate Emperor status. So, what I'm really asking is, how would you like to join our crew to become stronger?" Blackbeard said as he gave an evil smirk.

Ozai was silent. _'One surprise after the other, today.'_ He repeated the question back to Blackbeard. "You want _me_ to join your crew?"

"Yep! How about it? You could become stronger than you can possibly dream of! You'll gain more power than this 'king' title that you've been going on about! You have a Devil Fruit power, and you clearly know some fancy fighting. With some training, your Haki will be more than an accidental fluke."

"Are you out of your mind!?" Ozai shouted. "Why would I join a __pirate__ crew! I'm royalty!"

"Sure don't look like it!" Pizarro mocked as he laughed, drinking out a beer stein.

"Okay then, how about this?" Blackbeard aimed a pistol at Ozai's head. The former Fire Lord froze at the weapon aimed at his face.

Blackbeard continued, "If you don't join, then I'll blow your brains out, we'll steal your Devil Fruit and give it to one of our crew-mates here."

"Hello!" Shot drunkenly exclaimed.

"Your choice." Blackbeard finished with the same evil smirk.

Ozai looked at the barrel of the gun, and at the Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates, along with his crew.

 _ _'Not much of a choice, is there?'__ He thought to himself with a wince. Sighing, he relented."Seeing as I have no other option, I'll join your crew, Blackbeard."

"Zehahaha! Good choice!" Blackbeard said, retracting his pistol away from Ozai's face. "You heard him! Let's welcome our new crew-member!"

The Blackbeard Pirates all cheered and hollered out in celebration.

Ozai grumbled in discontent. But then he thought of something else. The portal...

 _ _'I can't just say I'm from another world again. I think it's already evident that they think I'm crazy. Hm...I probably shouldn't mention the portal, either...wait...the portal.'__

He remembered what the log said on the Summer Solstice being able to activate the portal on his world...but...what about on this world? Would it be activated when the Summer Solstice arrives here? If that would be the case, then maybe when he was strong enough, he could fly back here on this island in dragon form when the Summer Solstice comes to this world!

...He needs to ask one more question.

"I have one question."

Blackbeard chuckled, glad to be having another crew-member on board, "What's the question?"

"My... _ _firebending__ improves and strengthens immensely during the Summer Solstice. When is the Solstice?"

Teach looked at him oddly, "Uh...if you're talking about the world's Summer Solstice, then that was three days ago."

"Three days ago!?" Ozai pretended to look disappointed but was dancing in glee inside.

"Aye, however, if you're talking about where you are right now, then you're on a spring island. The sun should always come out, although, there will be times when it rains. Usually, seasonal islands have their own weather patterns. But hey, that's good to know! That'll be useful if we get in a scrap with the Navy." Blackbeard answered.

Ozai was confused but decided that he would figure it out more clearly later. He just had to be patient...

"By the way, here!" Blackbeard then got something out of his inner coat pocket. It was then Ozai realized that it was __his__ dagger. Teach then swiftly cut the ropes off with one slash from it, releasing Ozai.

Breathing easily now, he sat on the ground, stiff from his injuries. Closing his eyes for a moment to release any tension in his body, he opened them...to see that his dagger was facing in front of him. Blinking, he realized that Blackbeard is giving him back his dagger.

"Congratulations! You're one of us now! A true pirate! Zehahahahaha!" Teach laughed vigorously, and swigged at his bottle.

Ozai just stared at him while he was laughing and drinking as he looked at the dagger that Blackbeard was holding.

"Yes...yes I am," Ozai muttered and took the dagger away from Teach's hand.

 _'For now...'_

The crew had gone back to drinking and eating by the fire as if beating a new crew-member into joining was an everyday event.

* * *

 **Alrighty! That's the revised fourth chapter! :D**

 **I made some major changes to this, and I have Zoomerfish to thank for that! :) He helped me on making Ozai sound like Ozai and on Blackbeard sounding like Blackbeard! ;D**

 **Now, from this point on, I'm going to continue the story from where I left off. The next chapter will be set in the Avatar world two years later. We'll be focusing the Gaang to see what's happening with them and how they're faring. Then the NEXT chapter after that will be when Ozai returns...along with other new characters. ;D Get ready; things are gonna get crazy from there! XD**

 **Everyone wish me luck on the next chapter! I need it as I go into the political stuff of things in the Avatar world. I think I can handle it, but it would be nice if one of y'all can probably help out me with this type of stuff...if that's okay? :O**

 **Either way, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think of it with a review! And if you like it, go ahead and follow and fave! :)**

 **Until next time, keep on rocking everybody! I'll see you all then! ^_^**

 **-TSP**


End file.
